


Your Scent

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Finding each other again, HYDRA are assholes, M/M, Mates, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, PTSD, Past Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Scenting, Scents, Smells, Stubborn Steve, Suicide Attempt, Twins, Vacations, Wedding, Work In Progress, adopted kid, alpha verse, art center kids, mpreg in later chapters, pact, past trama, pets coming, programming being broken much easier, pups growing up, steve and bucks wedding renewel vows coming up, temp suicide, time jumps, trama, twin pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky just wanted to be Steve's Omega.....





	1. Chapter 1

1940’s…..

“Steve…..Stevie….my alpha, I don’t care if you can NEVER knock me up with your pups, I just want you...I swear baby.” Bucky mumbles into his alpha's neck, scenting him, has been for awhile now in their tiny brooklyn apartment.

It was funny how some thought Steve was the one who had gone to Bucky first since he is the alpha and asked him to be his mate, but na it had been Bucky, the blonde was so unsure of himself at the time, but he came around, of course he did, Steve knew same as Bucky that they were it for each other.

Steve may have been small and skinny, but boy did it do something for the brunette when his little spitfire of a alpha would fight for him, sure half the time Bucky had to step in and help, but….that was just another thing that was different with them, sure Steve got pissy about it for a bit, but then he would settle and admit that yes he had needed the help.

Granted Bucky normally had to pull that last bit out of him, but still. They were in a better place now, finding that balance and closeness so many had, honestly the pup thing was the last thing on Bucky’s list, he just needed Steve.

Steve just grumbles something under his breath, but holds Bucky more tightly, running his small artist fingers through the brown strands of hair making the omega melt in his arms. The scent of calm and love filling the space.  
_________________________________

2014….

The asset…..knows this scent…..HE KNOWS IT!

“Bucky?” The blonde man ask and suddenly….it’s like a life that was locked away from him for so long is right there again, bright and all knowing…..the blonde man is….

“Steve?”

Suddenly the smell of pine trees, ink and something that just screams…..alpha...home fills his nose and it sinks into his skin and bones, has his body standing up straighter and he just….whines like he hasn’t ever in his life.

The clang of Steve’s shield hitting the ground is first, followed by strong protective arms cradling him to the blondes chest, the asset…..Bucky…..keeps whining such a sad heart broken thing as he wraps his arms around his mate, metal one and all.

Steve just holds him that much tighter, offering his old deep sounding purr to help calm his omega.

 

TBC.....


	2. My Alpha

The asset doesn’t know how long his alpha drives them away from the city and away from danger, he just goes with it. He should keep his eyes open for danger and he does for a long time, but the events of the day are catching up with him and finally he falls asleep to the lull of the truck and Steve’s soft humming….something he used to hum to him….during the war.  
_________________________________

When the asset wakes again it’s dark outside and the bright full moon is up in the sky, there pulling into a frankly really old looking motel, but the asset doesn’t care….he’s so tired and he doesn’t feel super great, something he tries to hide really hard at first. It’s easy at first while Steve leaves him in the truck to get them a room, something the asset fought him on until Steve had pointed out his arm was a give away right now.

Once he was gone the asset...knew something was wrong...had felt it on and off all day as he would wake for a few seconds before falling back asleep. He swallows around bile rising in his throat as he all but throws himself out of the truck, thankful the parking lot is empty as he empties his stomach all over the weed infested cement.

His memories of what they had him on are hazy at best, but he knows….he just KNOWS he hasn’t had a heat since the 40’s with Steve….he just knows it in his bones and whatever they had him on are leaving his system in the most fun ways...meaning not fun at all as he keeps throwing up until he’s leaning back against the truck and out right whining at how terrible he feels. 

When Steve comes back, he’s there in a instant, kneeling down by him and petting his long hair from in front of his face. “Hey...hey sweetheart it’s ok.”

The asset can’t stop the shaking anymore then he can stop the whining or the way he wraps his arms around his middle as his stomach feels like its caving in on itself. Steve looks on torn to all hell at seeing his long lost mate like this, before reaching down and scooping him up in his arms, the fact that he meets little fight back is telling.  
_________________________

It feels like a blur of motions and actions as Steve gets him settled inside before hurrying to get their things from the truck, only once the front door is locked is Steve back in the bathroom with his mate as Bucky keeps throwing up in the toilet. 

The asset DOES growl when Steve tries removing his uniform, which would almost be funny at any other time and place, considering the asset….Bucky...looks like shit and feels like shit, but this isn’t funny and the growl is pure instinct born from years and years of abuse and hands touching him that had no right too….he’s….scared.

The blonde can smell it too, the fear...fear coming from a place of abuse even if Bucky didn’t say any of that he just KNOWS. He can almost taste it he’s so sure. Once upon a time they could hear each other's thoughts and he longs for that again, so he could know everything that was done to his mate all this time...so he could know and make people pay for it in the most brutal way. Steve is as kind as he is protective and the fact that people dared to lay their hands on his mate in abusive ways….makes him wanna tear someone's throat out.

He doesn’t doesn’t growl in answer to Bucky’s, instead he offers almost purr like sounds and and a calming scent, one awashed in pine forest and the smell of grassy fields. His mate melts almost right away and with it brings so many tears and the most heartbreaking whines. 

“My alpha.” The words whispers roughly, like it’s all his mate can bear to say right now.

Steve suffels forward and once again brings his omega in for a comforting embrace, holding him close trying to shield him from the world and what it’s done to him.  
_______________________________

The blonde finally gets Bucky down to his boxers, his mate shivers in his embrace even though he has them in bed now under the blankets. He stays wrapped around him letting his overheated body warm Bucky’s slowly. With the brunette’s back to his chest as they sit in bed, Steve’s back pressed against the cheap hotel headboard, he keeps watch over his mate.

Bucky’s sweating too and every few minutes Steve will use a hand to wring out the washcloth in the bowl of water sitting next to them on the nightstand and wipe Bucky down, trying to help him through the withdrawals. Cause now he knows what’s going on...he saw the old scarred track marks on his beloved’s arm and hands.

He might never know what they had him on, but he knows Bucky’s body is craving whatever it was and with him no longer getting it, the withdrawals were gonna be bad. Going cold turkey like this was the hardest on the body. He’s also no fool, Steve would bet money one of those drugs had to be for heats and keeping them at bay.

His mates scent has had a under current of SOMETHING since he found him again. Something that didn’t belong, like something trying to suppress the scents even and THAT is something that Steve has only smelled when he was in the army. Others would willing take supressets while out in the field….Steve bets Bucky had no say in it ever.  
____________________________________

The days see them driving and stopping at hole in the wall motels where no one ask a thing and just takes his money. Steve then spends the nights care for his mate as he goes through his withdrawals. At least he finally stopped throwing up now, but getting him to eat was hard, but he was trying and that’s all Steve could ask for.


	3. Getting There

By the end of the following next week Bucky was finally well enough to eat in small amounts. He still had the shakes on and off and would run hot and then cold, but his body, his poor body was finally starting to get over the worst of the drugs they had him on.

Steve would never be able to thank Sam enough for letting Steve use his grandparents old cabin high up in the Montana Mountains. He was the only person Steve had called when he didn’t think they should keep moving around so much, Bucky had needed somewhere safer too, so Sam told him where the cabin was and to use it as long as he wanted to.

The cellar was under the house, was the same size as the house and….full of canned food top to bottom. Steve was so relieved he wasn’t even going to question why there was so much of it, just glad that he wouldn’t have to drive into town and leave Bucky all alone.  
____________________________

Bucky’s scent was slowly returning as well, it still had the undertone of wrong from all the drugs, but as they kept fading from his system, his normal scent was slowly coming back in stronger and with it….the smell of wool, apples and musk slowly came flooding back into his skin.

On the nights he would wrap himself around Bucky from behind in bed, in that same sitting position, he would now press his nose to the scent glands in his mates neck and get those beautiful smells. A full body shiver racks his mates body and he’s not sure if it’s from him feeling cold or from something else entirely.

In any case he pulls the blankets around them more and slowly runs a brush through Bucky's hair, something he would only allow just yesterday, so his hair is still matted and in need of a good shampooing. When he had tried this for the first time yesterday evening, Bucky’s metal hand had grabbed his wrist so fast and so hard, it had hurt, but not nearly as much as the fear in his mates eyes, watching him intently, low growl on his lips, scent rolling off of him was distressed and scared.

He had let him have the brush and it was then he let go of Steve’s wrist to examine what he held in his hands, frown on his face. Steve had taken a chance and held him instead, something his mate did like and slowly inch by inch relaxed, until he handed the brush back, “Go ahead.” He had whispered softly. Scent more calm.

Now Steve wants to make it a nightly thing if he can, his mates hair at one time had been so soft to the touch and he wants to get that back or as much as he can, like with everything else with his mate, he will take him anyway he can get him, old bucky, new bucky or something in between, he doesn’t care.  
______________________________

The asset knows he should eat but….his stomach can still barely take more than a few bites, it makes him push away the rest of the soup whining softly, “No more please.”

The asset still readies himself to be placed in a cage or punished, but his mate...his alpha doesn’t do any of those things. He just offers a small smile and runs strong capable fingers through his hair and he feels himself relaxing against the bedsheets slowly.

“You don’t have to eat anything more then you can sweetheart, it’s ok to say no, if your done then your done.” Steve says softly, keeping the hand in his hair as his other hand moves the soup bowl away to the nightstand.

The asset knows this...he KNOWS this somewhere in his brain...Bucky tells him so, whispers it to him in the lost places of his mind...he needs to listen to him more...it’s who he used to be….who he wants to be again so bad. Steve has never harmed him and would never harm him. He’s his mate, the only one who would never do anything mean to him, or say anything mean….only care and protect like he’s been doing.

Bucky looks to his mate with big wide eyes, saying the first thing he feels when he looks to this big blonde alpha, “I love you.”

The blonde stops the head scratches, looking back at him with with barely contained longing and love. “I love you too sweetheart so so much.” Steve’s scent fills the space with so much calm, joy, love, peace and so many other things, Bucky is smothered in it and only wants more of it like he’s dying for it...like the best kind of drug...one that is healthy and sure.

Simple tears slide down his alphas face as he crawls into the bed with him and slides under the covers holding him close. Bucky feels his body shiver and clings to Steve tighter, “Always so cold...but your so warm.”

Steve intertwines his legs with his and tucks Bucky’s face under his chin holding him close, “I know baby, I know. You’ll get through this, i’m not leaving you no matter what.”

Tears slip out of Bucky’s eyes silently as he smiles a tiny smile to himself feeling safe and protected.


	4. A New Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a heat in it, but it's done really sweetly and lovey dovey, what can I say I love fluff.

It happens one morning when Steve has his nose buried in the back of Bucky’s neck, his omega still asleep and free of shivers and rolling stomach, finally free of the drugs that once ruled his mind and body. His scent….his scent is on full display and with it comes a underlining smell that Steve hasn’t smelled since the war….a smell that at one time had filled their tent with it so strongly they could nearly bath in it. It was the smell of a omega in heat.

Steve felt so conflicted….he wanted his omega like nothing else, but...he was still relearning how to be himself...he didn’t EVER want something to feel forced on him ever again and his mind was going to get so heat drunk it would make it hard to think straight and Steve….he didn’t wanna do it this way so unsure. It was a big if, but IF they did do this right now….Steve was going to make damn sure Bucky wanted it 100% or no dice, even then….he was going to go slow, take his time show his omega how much he was cherished and loved.  
____________________________

The asset….he knows….something….something is wrong….he feels hot all over and achy, but not in the way he has been getting off the drugs, this is something different something...old...yet he knows this feeling...it brings forth memories of a tiny apartment in brooklyn….a small tent in the army….small skinny arms….comforting blue eyes and safe feeling smells...his alpha...big strong arms...big beautiful body over him...making him feel so good.

Bucky gasp as his eyes open and he looks down his body to see the full body flush covering his skin and his painfully erect cock...he lets out a whine without even thinking about it. When Steve comes rushing into the room, arms full of water bottles and jarred foods of all kinds, the smell of his alpha hits Bucky so hard he whines again feeling his body already slick up and ready for him...it hits the brunette all at once...this is a heat...he hasn’t had one sense...he was taken...and now his body is making up for lost time it seems.

He hears the blonde set everything down by the bed...their nest really before he climbs in bed just as naked as the brunette is. “I’m here my omega, i’m here baby shhh shhh.”

“Steve….I need…” He seems all he can do is whine or beg for things and he wonders if his heats were always this intense so fast.

“I know sweetheart, I know, i’m gonna take care of you, but you have to look at me first omega.” His alpha whispers to him so sweetly, nosing his forehead, laying down next to him, keeping his hands on him gentle.

The asset would do anything for this man, so he opens his eyes and looks him straight in the eyes. “There you are beautiful.” He places small kisses over the brunettes hair before looking him in the eyes again.

“Your going into heat, soon you won't be able to think straight and I need to know before you get to that point what you need or want from me, if you just want to cuddle we can, if you just want to soak in a bath we can do that too, and..if you need me to go while you go this alone I can do that too, but….i’m hoping I can at least stay and help.”

Bucky swallows thickly looking up at his alpha, looking so deep in his eyes like this was smart because there’s no way for anything to hide, the blonde is fully honest in his words, he would leave if Bucky asked it, he would give him whatever he needed even if it wasn’t him and that…..means more to Bucky then Steve will ever know.

“What if I want more from you then just cuddles or baths?” He whispers back shyly.

“Then….we can do that BUT only if you well and truly want that, I won’t do anything to harm or hurt you, I want to care for you, show you pleasure sweetheart, but only if you say so, only if you really want it.” His alpha speaks honestly again and the asset….knows what he wants.

“Please alpha please...I want you….I want to know what it feels like to be touched like that again.” Bucky sniffles fighting back tears. “I haven’t known touch like that in so long.”

Steve draws him into his arms, snuggling him to his chest and doing that purr like sound, his scent calming and protective, Bucky clings to him like a lifeline.  
________________________________

Steve true to his word starts with small things, oh his base instincts say to pound his beautiful omega into the mattress until he’s screaming his name over and over again, but rationaly Steve knows he can’t start off that way, it would overwhelm his omega and like hell would he ever do that, instead he starts with small things.

He kisses over every inch of the brunette, until his lovely omega is coming just from touches, then he uses his fingers, trailing paths all over his body until he comes again just from more touches. Only then does he use his fingers to fuck him slowly and surely, lips kissing over his faded bond mark, when Bucky comes a third time, the scent is so strong now, Steve has to rein in his base instincts harder then ever before.

It’s only once they have rested, ate some food, and drank some water that Steve finally gets inside him how he wants, and even then he goes about it slowly, carefully and lovingly. His thrust are gentle, but still hard enough for the omega to feel and oh boy does he feel it, Bucky wants to live in this moment forever, feeling his alpha all around him and in him, his scent, his body covering his, his lips on his….Bucky never wants this to end.

When Steve finally knots him and bites the faded bond mark on his neck to renew it once more….the asset hasn’t known this kind of peace in over 70 years


	5. Still Healing

With a groan Bucky finishes the last tiny piece of pancake on his plate, by Steve feeding it to him, his lips sucking off the last of the syrup from those gentle fingers before pulling away and licking his lips. Eye’s feeling sleepy now that food was in his belly and his heat was slowly fading away, he felt like he could sleep for years now.  
___________________________

A month into the stay here and the asset….has his first nightmare which is in of itself amazing that it just didn’t happen sooner. None of that matters though….he’s pulled so far into it when Steve wakes some minutes later he has a knife to his throat and one deadly looking omega watching him with cold eyes.

Steve stays calm after the first few seconds of fear, thinking someone had come for his omega, when he sees it’s Bucky, he makes sure to keep his arms out at his sides and wills himself to take deep breaths, he’s still on high alert, but he’s not afraid of Bucky killing him.

“My omega….my Bucky..it’s ok.” He whispers.

The knife presses harder, but still doesn’t cut skin followed with a deep growl.

Steve keeps repeating the words over and over again for a few minutes until his omega growls out, “Stop saying that fucking shit to me you imposter!”

Steve’s eyes widen even as he puts out a calming, loving scent for Bucky to smell. His wide watery eyes watch his omega start to talk more.

“Always...always the same shit over and over again, thinking you can trick me with your scent, but it always smells wrong because your wrong, your not real, and you will NEVER claim me how you want, I will NEVER give you pups, I will NEVER fall for your tricks again!” He growls out, tears now slipping down his face as the hand holding the knife to Steve’s throat shakes just enough for Steve to notice.

“I’m real sweetheart, i’m real and right here, tie my hands to the bed if you have to, but I won’t won’t fight you, I won’t harm you, I will only ever love you and take care of you...please Bucky.” Steve whispers back offering his omega whatever he needs to feel safe as more tears slip from his eyes.

Bucky seems to be in a state of confusion and despair, fighting some inner battle with himself, trying to fight the nightmare from his mind and come back into the real world. He uses his free hand (his metal hand) and uses it to fist blonde locks of hair and tilt Steve’s head to the side. He goes with it easily surrendering to Bucky.

Still keeping the knife by his throat, the brunette leans down and scents right over the scent glands in the alphas neck, the same spot that still sports a healing rebonded mark, made by Bucky’s own teeth. Somewhere along the way as the minutes tick by, the knife against Steve’s throat moves away and is dropped down next to them as both of the brunettes arms curl around the blonde in a desperate hug. “Steve….” His voice broken...pleading for something he doesn’t know just yet only that…..he needs to feel safe.

Steve slowly starts moving his arms around his omega until he has him in a tight embrace. “Bucky….my Bucky…..my love….my omega, my beautiful sweetheart…. I’m here...I got you….your safe...no one will touch you… your safe….til the end of the line baby.” Steve whispers softly next to his ear, gently scenting him back. 

Bucky breaks down and sobs in his alpha's arms. Steve just holds him that much tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear in the chapter, hydra used to try and trick him, make him think someone was his steve by using fake smells or fake looks but it never really worked.


	6. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please me mindful of the new tag and while I can't seem to write anything without kids it seems lol when it comes time to have the baby there isn't going to be detail, the baby or babies will just be there, so if you were worried about that don't be ;)
> 
> Also if this isn't your jam (which I understand) then you may not want to read anymore. I want my readers to enjoy what they read and not get triggered, so just a heads up (hugs)

“Come on Buck like this.” Steve says softly, leading him slowly in a swaying back and forth motion, his big hands on the brunette’s hips. The asset….knows this dance….he remembers enough...but his alpha was smaller then.

He goes along with it, placing his hands on his alpha's shoulders and sways with him. He likes this, the slow pace, the closeness of it. It’s relaxing. After the night they had, it’s much needed for both of them. Bucky wasn’t the only one having nightmares it seemed.

The omega sighs softly resting his face on the blondes chest, eyes closing slowly feeling peaceful as Steve moves his hands to wrap his arms around his body instead, pressing his face into the brunette’s hair and scenting his hair, he sighs contently as they sway to the song, ‘it’s been a long, long time.’  
________________________________

Most days now Steve plays old jazz music on the record player he had found in the basement, the music going with it surprisingly been some of their favorites growing up, with the cabin full of soft music most days now, it helps to keep the ugly memories at bay for the asset.

When one day with it softly raining outside, Bucky looks through the music wearing nothing more then black sweatpants, fuzzy purple socks and nothing else he finds a song he knows from so long ago. ‘In the mood.’

It’s slighter faster tempo brings back memories of dancing on dance floors or in a tiny apartment with his smaller alpha, by the time Steve comes out from his shower, with only blue boxer briefs on, Bucky is moving by himself, eyes closed lost in the memories of the 40’s. Steve joins him a moment later, moving in time with the music, soon they start moving like they used to, with flips and dips and everything in between. By the end of the song there both laughing happily.  
______________________________

Being at the cabin for over 6 months now has done wonders for Bucky, sure plenty of the time it was like he was two people in a way, but as the asset learned things outside of hurting others and pain, Bucky was able to be himself more and more until most days now he was almost like his old self. It wouldn’t be the same as it was before of course, him and Steve had changed to much, but what hadn’t changed was their love for each other, that could stand the test of time.  
_______________________

It’s during the month of October when Steve starts noticing Bucky’s smell is off, different, sweeter smelling than ever before. It’s during one of there many times of coupling together so sweetly that Steve notices it and when he buries his nose into his omega’s neck yet again, he inhales so deeply and the scent hits him….he knows what this is...has smelled it on others on the streets of brooklyn before back in the day.

He’s still knotted in his omegas tight heat so when he leans up to look him in the face he can’t help, but lean in and devour his lips as he starts almost purring deep in his throat, almost sounding like a happy growl as his joyous scent fills the small space of the bedroom.

His omega whines softly getting lost in the blonde as he is kissed all over his face. “What is it alpha?” He ask nearly breathless.

“Don’t you smell it my beautiful omega?” Steve coo’s nuzzling Bucky’s cheeks with his own.

The brunette shakes his head, “No, smell what?”

Steve frames Bucky’s face in both his hands, looking deep in his eyes, “Your carrying pups Bucky.”

The brunette’s face stays blank for so long Steve starts to get worried before he lunges forward and hugs Steve so hard it actually hurts, but he doesn’t care not when the next words out of his omega’s mouth are, “Please don’t let them take them please, please please.” He tapers off sobbing.

“Never! Never my omega, i’ll kill any who dares to touch you or them, I swear it!” Steve growls out holding him close, petting over the brown locks of hair and keeping his scent protective and relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many you think it's going to be?


	7. Sam

At around the 9 month mark Steve knows he’s going to have to call Sam, they need to resupply. With Bucky now a few months along carrying their pups, his omega has been having the strong urge to make nest for his young that aren't do for months still. Part of it is cabin fever Steve’s sure of it, and they do go for walks outside around the house, but it makes the brunette really nervous, to be out in the open in so many sight lines.

Steve is also aware they can’t live here forever, but for now it’s the best place for them and Steve wants to stay as long as he can. To keep his omega all to himself, to keep him safe. The blonde tries not to think about how he just left DC and left the team to fend for themselves. He knows even without him they took down those helicarriers, the news on the tv was real clear on that front, still Captain America has belonged to the world for so long now, Steve Rogers feels like he is letting everyone down.  
___________________________

The alpha decides a check in is needed with Sam, while he has him on the phone asking how to get more supplies he ask how everyone was there, how Nat was holding up. Sam assured him everything was fine, him, Nat and everyone has been laying low and would be for some time to come, which worked for Steve greatly, more time to only focus on Bucky.

In fact it was only once Sam brought that very thing up, that Steve chewed his bottom lip in worry. No one knew about him and Bucky, back in the day it had to be kept secret, which had been hell to deal with. Now it didn’t need to be hidden, but….the last time Sam saw Bucky he had been the winter soldier. The blonde however didn’t like lying to Sam so letting out a deep breath he tells him everything, all the way up until right now.

“Ok dude, first of all I understand why you didn’t say anything sooner, but still hurts you didn’t think you could trust me with this news Rogers.”

Steve frowns, “I’m sorry Sam, old habits are hard to break I guess, no one could know about this stuff back then, we could have been killed.”

A deep sigh, “I know man.”

“And then with everything else going on I just….i’m scared even telling you...what if...what if they find him? Try to take him again?” Steve starts getting himself all worked up.

“Steve, Steve.” Sam tries to calm.

“I can’t….I can’t lose him again Sam, I won’t survive it, I just won’t.” Steve breaths out, heart rate beating so fast, scent full of fear and worry.

“Steve, first of all man breath for me ok? Can you do that?”

“Yes...yes.”

“Ok just breathe Steve, what we are going to do right now is get you more supplies, make sure you guys have more then plenty of food for the winter and anything else you need, when I come up i’ll bring a great security system with me you can install on the house and lastly, your not going to let hydra touch him, I know you Steve, you’ll die to protect him and while I don’t know his whole story, I now know enough to where it sounds like he was as much a victim as anything so if you think i’m not going to be your friend anymore over this, sorry to let you down Cap, but not going to happen.”

By the end of Sam’s words Steve is smiling so big, so happy to have a friend like Sam and Nat too, actually speaking of Nat, “Thanks Sam, hey if you want to tell Nat what I told you go ahead, but….no one else ok?”

“Somehow i’m sure she already knows.” Sam says with a small laugh.

Steve was pretty sure she did too.  
________________________________

The asset...ok he has long ago gave up on still calling himself that sometimes, he was mostly Bucky with the asset looking out for him, he was at peace with this. As long as Steve loved him the way he was he could make peace with it. Still the asset and Bucky were not happy about having a stranger in the house, Steve trusted him, but the brunette felt it better to stay hidden on the second floor out of sight. This place was actually huge.

So when the new comer comes in and brings literally a trucks worth of food and anything else they need like nesting supplies, Bucky watches from the stairs, keeping the warm quilt around him Steve made for them some weeks back, it smells like his alpha, he buries his nose into it yet again and breaths in deep. He stays in the shadows and watches as everything is slowly brought in.

It takes a good deal of time, Steve can carry alot and he almost goes down to help a handful of times, but one look from Steve and he stays put. His alpha doesn’t want him doing anymore then he has too and for once he’s going to allow himself to bask in being taken care of.  
__________________________

The brunette finally decides to brave it and go down stairs when the new comer is getting to comfy around his alpha….it makes his possessiveness rear it’s head big time. He is by the blondes side in record time and does so silently, still keeping the quilt around his shoulders, he wraps his arms around Steve from behind and watches the stranger over the blondes shoulder, eyes narrowing.

Steve for his part relaxes back against his omega and places his hands over the brunette’s arms fondly, scent calm and inviting, safe. “Bucky you remember Sam?”

The omega for his part….thinks on it before seeing a flash of fighting this man on a bridge briefly. “I fought him.”

“Yeah you did, you ripped the steering wheel out of my car, thanks for that man.” Sam says, he says it with a smile though, his own scent relaxing, so the brunette doesn’t doesn’t get worked up about it….to much.

“Thanks again Sam, I can’t thank you enough for this.” Steve finally says breaking the silence.

Sam waves him off, “Don’t mention it man, just take care of yourself and your omega ok?”

The brunette sighs gratefully once Sam is gone and it’s just them again. “He smelled….odd.” Bucky comments once there both back in bed snuggled under the covers in their nest.

“He’s a delta Buck, it’s rare to see one now of days so maybe that’s why he smelled odd to you.” The blonde responds, face nuzzling over the brunette’s growing belly.

“A delta?” The omega ask puzzled.

“Delta’s are rare because when there not with anyone they smell more like a beta, act like one too, but if Sam got with a alpha he could make his smell be that of a omega and in time carry pups of his own, if he ended up with a omega he could smell like a alpha and slowly….grow a knot and so on….” The blonde blushes slightly towards the end, embarrassed.

He just never saw Sam that way and thinking of him in that kind of light is weirding him out, thankfully the pups choose that moment to kick for the very first time. All other thoughts leave them as the blonde presses his ear to the brunette’s rounding tummy and listens to the small sounds inside, when he feels another kick to his ear he laughs pulling away only to press loving kisses all over his omegas belly, rubbing his scent all over his stomach.

“Daddy’s right here little ones, i’m right here and I can’t wait to meet you.” The alpha says softly to his unborn pups, heart so full of love and joy and Bucky….he watches with tears in his eyes, smiling tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any more delta questions let me know, a friend of mine is the one who came up with the idea of them <3
> 
> They still don't know how many pups there are going to be, but it's more then 1 for sure.
> 
> I hope i'm not making Bucky seem mentally unstable, I worry about that, but hopefully its coming off how I want lol


	8. Twins

When Bucky was only 2 months to go before the pups came, he had one of his worst nightmares to date, but instead of attacking Steve like before, he hid in a far corner of the basement were it was freezing cold from all the snow outside the cabin now. Huddled under old shelves, he kept chanting his old military serial numbers over and over again, it took Steve 15 minutes to find him and it was the longest and most terrifying 15 minutes of his life.

When he started to use his nose instead of letting fear rule him, he followed it until he found his omega like he was and his heart nearly broke seeing how shaken he was, how lost his eyes looked, how far away he seemed. Steve was careful when touching him, but once Bucky starting whining and making broken whimper sounds, Steve took action and gently got his omega in his arms and bundled him up and took him back to their bedroom.

Once there he wraps him in more blankets, the room…the nest smells like them, the scent heavy in the air from the previous nights activities. He holds his omega as close as he humanly can, petting over his unruly hair, over his metal arm, over the scars near it, his neck, his rounded belly. Soon enough he starts nuzzling his face where he can, getting even more of his scent on his omega.

Anything to stop the low whines of despair, they break the alpha’s heart to hear and he wants to rip every hydra agents throat out for hurting his omega, for ever daring to hurt him in all the horrible ways they did. One day Steve will have his reckoning for what they did. One day. 

_________________________________

1 month to go turns out to be stressful. Bucky can’t stop moving around, fretting over everything, the nest is huge now, every fluffy thing is in it and it can’t be anymore perfect, Steve has even made sure when Sam came last to bring the biggest and softest blankets known to man. They were Bucky’s favorites. The asset was inclined to agree.

This was where Steve started to worry about them being out in the middle of nowhere, sure he had Sam’s number, but if something went wrong…..

“Steve, you’re doing it again love.” Bucky mumbles half asleep in his arms.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Steve rumbles, nose scenting his omega’s neck lovingly, his omega's scent filling his nose and calming him.

“It’ll be ok alpha, I have you that’s all I need, we don’t need no one else for this, just us.” His omega continues before his breathing slowly evens back out.

“Just us.” Steve whispers. Steve can’t help, but still worry, Bucky was everything and without him….the blonde can’t think about it, so he takes in his omega’s sweet scent and slowly drifts off to sleep.

_______________________________

The day of the birth….Steve is a mess and Bucky is oddly calm, almost seeming at peace now that the day is here, but Steve the poor alpha is a walking mess. He’s glad they are so far from any town or people, the scent of any others right now would make Steve’s fighting instinct kick in hard core. It’s normally its worst during ruts, but this is a close second.

He doesn’t want anyone even LOOKING at his mate, his omega and he’s thankful it is just them. People back in the 40’s sometimes had to due with just themselves, not being able to afford the hospital so in this, it feels like times passed. The blonde is thankful those birthing books are now going to come in handy Sam brought.

Cause when it’s time Steve’s still a mess and Bucky does growl at him at times, blaming him for the state he’s in before begging for him not to leave him, it’s a long tiring day. The alpha does everything he can, his omega wants for nothing, but he does refuse pain pills and toughs it out.

By the end of the 18 hour labor, both the pups are born and in the world finally the omega wants nothing more then to nap for a week. Steve for his part cleans the pups and then his mate and once they are back in the now clean nest, everyone can finally settle.

Both alpha and omega look down at their twins as they feed from the brunette, one little head already showing the signs of blonde hair and the other brunette hair, both sporting so much of Bucky’s features, it makes the omega cry watching them, but it’s happy tears. Steve holds him tighter as he scents his little ones heads and finally they can rest for awhile.


	9. New House

A month into the pups being born, Steve had a nightmare about his family being taken from him. His distressed whines woke Bucky and in turn the twins who slept on his chest. Steve had startled awake for a second almost having a panic attack, his breathing labored, only when the omega’s metal hand grabbed Steve’s hand tightly did he turn his head sharply to him. He was sure his eyes looked crazed and scared, but once he saw Bucky he whined and layed back down pressing his nose into the omega’s neck to scent him deeply.

“Alpha it’s ok, it’s ok, the pups and I are right here.” Bucky offers softly, still half asleep. 

Oh the asset knew all about nightmares, they still plagued him and he knew they most likely always would, but it was getting a bit better and just like when he was going through his drug withdrawal, in time it would be yet another thing hydra no longer had a hold on. He was doing his best to break himself out of his nightmares and use things to ground him.

Steve and the pups were what grounded him now and the asset side of Bucky’s brain was starting to calm down to a dull whisper in his brain, something always there, but better, more calm. The omega...he was sure at some point he would have to talk to someone about…...all that had happened, but for now he doesn’t want to think about that, his alpha is hurting.

He gently rolls Steve on his back who makes a distressed noise before placing one of the pups on his chest and then…..oh then Steve snuggles his child close and noses at the pups little tuffs of brown hair as his child settles contently on his chest. That grounds Steve so well he falls to sleep shortly after as Bucky keeps watch for anymore nightmares, until he to falls asleep.

_____________________________

Once the pups are 3 months old, it becomes clear they can’t hide forever, sure they could stay here a few more months, but when the owners came back then what? Sam’s grandparents had been great letting them use this place, but now, they needed their own space.

It’s decided one chilly day that they should house hunt online, Bucky shoots down the idea of living at the tower right out the gate, Steve doesn’t wanna push, so they start the hunt. In a move that surprises no one, they pick a place in Brooklyn. Bucky had seen a house and just…..looked at it a really long time and then the area around the house.

“We used to live right in this spot didn’t we?” He finally asked pointing to the house that now had replaced the apartments once upon a time they lived in together.

Steve looks at the website and smiles a sad sort of smile, “Yeah, yeah we did Buck, long time ago before the war, before….everything.”

The brunette studies him as he nurses his pups, “When you were small and....feisty?”

Now the alpha smiles a knowing smile and leans in to kiss his omega’s cheek, “Feisty is a nice word for it sure, you used to say I was a pain in your ass most days.”

“And yet I wanted no one else but you huh doll?” Bucky sasses back so very 1940’s Bucky, Brooklyn drawl and all that for a moment Steve is blindsided by it before smiling even more and refusing to admit his eyes are extra bright as he turns Bucky’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and kisses him slowly and with meaning behind it.

“And I wanted no one else but you, then and now sweetheart.”

________________________________

Sam ends up being the only one who knows of the move….at first anyway. They had next to nothing when moving in, just a mountain of blankets, two cribs and a few baby things. Sam is nice enough to help move in what they order online. Sure Steve can carry everything in himself, but they wanna catch up. Bucky watches on with narrowed eyes or glares, still not trusting the delta around Steve. His alpha was to beautiful, surely this delta wanted him...just a matter of time.

Huffing to himself the omega goes about setting up the twins room, but always keeping a eye on his alpha...the one time Sam makes eye contact, Bucky makes sure to do the finger over the throat single and Bucky gets a possessive sort of glee when Sam’s eyes widen and he looks away. The omega goes back to setting up the twins crib with a smirk on his face feeling good.

_______________________

“Bucky....did you threaten Sam this afternoon?” Steve ask once dinner is over and the twins are finally asleep.

The asset shrugs and looks away, “Your mine.” He looks back to Steve, “ And I don’t like sharing you….with anyone, your mine and mine alone.”

His alpha softens at that, “And your mine, you own my heart, all of it. I don’t want anyone else, just you, it’s always going to be you omega, my omega…..c’mere.” Steve beckens him over.

The asset moves from his side of the couch to Steve’s and climbs in his lap, looking directly into his eyes. The alpha’s hands settle on his hips as the asset rest his hands on his alpha’s shoulders.

“You have given me….so much, you always have and now with the pups….you gave me pups sweetheart….a family something I wasn’t sure I would ever get to have again and now that I have it....” Steve shakes his head, offering that fond smile that’s just for the brunette.

“I don’t want Sam, I don’t want anyone else but you, it will ALWAYS be you, jagged pieces and all, I don’t care….you. Are. mine. To love and cherish and take care of, to keep safe and help you heal, your my omega, you’ll always be my omega and if I have to tell you that everyday I will love because you deserve to hear that everyday...you deserve everything.”

Steve finishes by leaning up and capturing Bucky’s lips with his own, wrapping those battle worn hands over his back and caging him in with a grounding hug and the omega melts into his alpha’s arms doing his best not to cry at the honest words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait until Bucky meets Tony.....that's gonna be..............a super.............fun.........chapter...............tony............is...............a.................omega................


	10. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so heads up this chapter gets kind of sad, so just beware of that.

It happened one day clear out of the blue, 1 month into living in their new place with the pups now 4 months old making all kinds of baby talk and only one real word so far of ‘da’ Steve suddenly just….hears it….hears Bucky’s thoughts, his feelings, his….everything. Brushing up against his own thoughts and feelings, it’s overwhelming at first and the omega even hides in their bedroom from it. **  
**

The alpha wants to march in their and show him there’s nothing to be afraid of, but his omega has to do this himself, so for now Steve spreads his pups out on their play mat and plays with them. They need up in a cuddle pile as it often happens. Their little scents of pinewood and sunshine just calls to his base alpha nature, something he feels in his bones, something that says  _‘mine, my pups.’_

                                             ________________________

He spends half the afternoon with his pups, feeding them bottles when hungry, changing diapers when needed. He doesn’t bothering to put them in anything besides their diapers, they mostly do there baby talk to each other, roll around on the play mat or snuggle with Steve. He’s used to the tugs on his beard or his longer hair now so he barely flinches when it happens anymore.

“My little trouble makers.” He says fondly.

He hasn’t been able to feel Bucky for hours now and he tries not to let his pride get in the way and be hurt by this, he knows it’s nothing personal, still it does sting. Back before the war, before everything it had happened much like it had today how they could just….hear and feel each other's thoughts, it had only grown the longer they were bonded.

It came in handy during the war too….until Bucky fell...until Steve fell…..now though he wants that again and hopefully Bucky does too.

                                                   __________________________

It’s not until dinner time Bucky comes out and Steve takes one look at him and frowns sadly, Bucky looks terrible. Steve goes to him right away, the pups happily eating the mashed chicken and corn in their highchairs, making a mess of themselves for the time being.

Bucky doesn’t stop him, so Steve moves in and wraps him in his arms, scenting his neck and enjoying that familiar smell that now has a under lining smell of peaches, a scent that stuck with him after the pups were born. “Omega-mine i’m here.” He whispers.

Bucky leans into him like his strings were cut, “Alpha-mine.” He simple says, hugging back.

                                                     ____________________________

In this Steve lets Bucky control the reins, before they had done so together now, Steve lets Bucky set the pace. It’s a slow process, but by the time the pups are 6 months old, it’s good….really good if Steve is being honest with himself. Being able to share one's thoughts and feelings brought them closer together and it was something the omega had sorely needed he later told the blonde. It made his mind feel more...whole and that made Steve beam in pride that he could in some way help his omega’s mind to heal. Made him feel like a good alpha taking care of his mate and later, the blonde shows his mate in bed just how much he loves him and how happy he makes Steve. 

They need new sheets by the next morning.

                                          _______________________________

A few days later Tony comes over and…..at first Steve doesn’t wanna let him in, he can only imagine how Bucky will take this, but Tony looks worse for wear is a nice way to put it and Steve wants to be a good friend, Tony is part of his growing pack after all….still....

In the end it’s Bucky who says to let him in, oh the asset doesn’t like it, not one bit and his eyes are cold and calculating as he watches Tony. Oh he believes Steve now truly when he says he wants no one else as hard as that is to take in that he would still want him this way….broken and put back together all misshaped, but he does so he accepts that.

Doesn’t mean he trust others to keep their paws off his beautiful alpha though. 

So he plays with the pups on the play mat while Steve and Tony talk on the couch, that way he can keep a eye on Tony and the other omega more then once makes eye contact and Bucky looks back with deadly glares, he doesn’t growl, but he wants to.

The other omega’s smell is odd, he smells like metal, coffee grounds and clouds? It’s a odd combo to say the least, but under all that he can smell another alpha, this omega’s alpha then it seems, that finally helps him relax, but only a little. He can’t help, but notice the scent of sorrow....

For awhile while they talk, catching up the asset tunes out the words and just enjoys his pups, tickling their little feet, watching them laugh, it helps ease his mood. Peter and Thomas baby talk to each other and Bucky wonders if it’s a twin thing, how close they already seem.

Bucky wonders if it’s odd how it feels like some days the asset is there in his mind watching this all unfold like a very confused animal, where he was angry and violent, now it’s calmed down to a protectiveness that is much more intense then even Bucky feels. He honestly wonders if this makes him crazy, he doesn’t feel like he’s two people just….has a silent unseeing shadowy protector in his mind. The brunette sighs because this is just making his head spin even thinking about it.

He’s finally told Steve about this odd little thing too, he wasn’t put off by it, somehow, someway he just….got it. Of course now that they had their mental connection back, it made all that so much easier to deal with. Steve had spent one whole night up, never sleeping and just…..seeing EVERYTHING from the time he fell until they found each other again.

To say Steve was a wreck after seeing all that was the understatement of the century, but he had wanted to know so...he had shared. Steve had shared in turn with him….in the end it had been a brutal night, mostly spent sobbing, crying and clinging to each other. It was freeing in a way laying it all out like that, was scary as fuck, but...worth it in the end.

                                                   ______________________________

It’s only once the reason for Tony’s visit comes to light that Bucky tunes back into their conversation.

“Pepper and I were pregnant.”

Everyone stops because….the wording...isn’t right. Steve of course zeros in on that right away and watches Tony with concern.

“We…..I lost them….to much stress the doctors said….”

Bucky watches with wide sad eyes, earlier worry gone in light of this very tragic information.

“Tony...i’m..so sorry….when?” Steve whispers, devastation written all over his face.

“A month ago.” Tony whispers back looking down at his lap, one of his hands running over his arc reactor. Eyes extra bright but refusing to let the tears fall.

Steve looks about ten seconds away from pulling the hurting omega in his arms, he looks to Bucky who nods back, his own face full of sorrow. To lose one's pups like that….some omegas didn’t even survive that kind of pain, alpha's either.

It says alot about Tony that when Steve pulls him into his arms, he puts up zero fight about it and Steve knows any other time he would only allow a pat on the back, it was just Tony’s way, so to see him like this? Steve’s heart was breaking for him, one of his pack was hurting and he hadn’t been there for him.

Bucky isn’t sure what to do, should he take the pups into their room? Is being around them actually hurting Tony? He chews on his bottom lip as he smells the scents of heavy destress fill the space and even the twins start whimpering from it. Bucky closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and does what his deep down instincts are telling him to.

He picks up the pups and sits himself down on Tony’s other side of the couch and very gently places the pups in Tony’s lap. Steve looks to him sharply, but the brunette shakes his head,  _‘Trust me.’_  he says mentally between them.

It takes a few minutes, but by the time Tony finally gives in and starts crying, the pups are snuggled up into him offering comfort, Steve holding him still and Bucky…..finally offers his own comfort, running his fingers through his hair.


	11. Sickness & Arguments

“So I hear you have a guest Rogers and you didn’t even tell me about it.” Nat says one day over the phone with Steve. **  
**

He rolls his eyes knowing it was only a matter of time before she found out now that he was back in town again.

“What do you want Natasha?” The blonde finally asked, feeling bone tired and wary.

“Rude Steve, after all this time you just show back up after disappearing for over a year and this is what I get?” She sounds unhappy, but honestly Steve is just too tired to care right now.

“Listen i’ve had a really rough night with the twins and Bucky ok? Were all sick right now and I just don’t have time for this Nat ok?”

“Wait, wait….twins? Bucky?.....”

Steve doesn’t let her finish, hanging up. In a very grown up move, he turns his and Bucky’s phones to silent mode, turns them face down, and places them in the back of the fridge.

                                                        ________________________

One of the things Steve loves about this house is that it has amazing security (thanks to Tony) so now no one can just show up out of nowhere and come right in. Such as Nat learns the next day. The blonde wasn’t kidding when he said they were all sick, while him and Bucky seemed to have gotten only a mild case of strep throat (somehow), the pups had it the worst, poor babies.

Bucky is the one this time to tell Nat to go away through the front door in russian. His omega is tired and in need of some sleep and he shouldn’t have to be dealing with a nosy beta. Steve’s about to gently, but firmly tell her to go when she ignores what Bucky says, but then he hears Sam not a minute later kindly dragging her away for them. Once it’s silent again he relaxes and goes back to his crying pups.

                                                        _____________________________

It’s a week of watching his poor pups cry and just be miserable, cool baths help while they wait for the meds too, the alpha and omega don’t take any even though both of them try to get the other to take some. In the end they devote all the time they can to their pups and helping them get better.

It’s a long week and more then once Steve felt like such a failure of a alpha watching his babies cry and look up at him with those big trusting eyes silently asking for the pain to go away and knowing he couldn’t do anything about it, it was up to the medicine. All he could do is make it easier to deal with. There were times he wanted to curl up on the floor and cry with them, but his sweet omega, who looked like he wanted to do the same, but never did just acted like the rock the alpha needed.

He would have been embarrassed, wasn’t it his job to be the rock, the alpha?, but that’s just how they worked, how they had always worked, giving and taking in their roles sometimes and for them it worked. Still when the twins started feeling better Steve made sure to dot on his omega as much as he could get away with. Bucky gave him shy grateful smiles for it and so much more.

                                                 __________________________

“I’m not going Buck, not happening and no way.” The blonde says firmly in his most captain america voice he can muster at the moment.

He instead keeps bouncing Thomas on his knee, making him laugh from the action, while his omega puts building blocks together with Peter on the living room rug.

“Stevie….you can’t just….give up the shield like that for me...for us...what about everyone else who needs you huh, what’s going to happen when the world needs you again and your not there to help?”

“I thought you of all people would understand why I don’t wanna fight anymore, why I want to come home, I wasn’t meant to fight forever Buck, you know that.”

They frown at each other, still not agreeing at all. Tony had called only that morning saying they could use his help on a mission in three days time and Steve had kindly said no thanks. The omega had been shocked by this and now here they are still arguing over it hours later.

“I was Steve Rogers before the shield, you used to remind me of that during the war nearly every damn time I did something stupid that almost got me killed.” The blonde says softly, now snuggling his pup to his chest as Thomas plays with the book in his lap, pacifier in his mouth.

“I thought you would be happy I wanna pass the shield onto someone else, put you first, our family first.”

The omega looks to him when he smells tears and sure enough there are tears in his alpha’s eyes. His mood is melancholy and his thoughts are barely a whisper in his mind.

“Alpha…”

Steve finally lifts his eyes from his child's head to his omega’s, they look so forlorn, Bucky can’t stand it. He picks up Peter and knee walks over to Steve until he’s sitting by his feet and hands off Peter and trades him with Thomas.

“Stevie...you're going to wake up one day feeling bitter and resentful that you gave it up, and that’s going to turn towards me and the pups and....I don’t want you to get like that, the shield is important to you, it’s part of you, it’s not who you are, but it is part of you and to give that up….you’ll get bored...grow to hate your life…”

“NO!”

It’s the very first time Steve has said anything with a command behind it and it instantly makes Bucky stop talking, not because he’s scared of Steve or worried for his safety, but because in all the time they have been back together, the blonde has never once even hinted at using his command voice and they both know why, even though for Bucky it wouldn’t be the same as Hydra at all, still he understands where Steve has been coming from.

The alpha slinks down to the floor next to him, each of them still cradling a pup in their laps.

“I could never get bored with my life, and I would never come to resent you or become bitter because this,” He gestures between them, “Is what the fighting was for sweetheart, we fought so we could go home one day and get to live our lives and I think i’ve earned that, you’ve earned that, don’t you?” Steve’s looking at him so intently he can’t look away.

“Go on this mission for Tony and think about it yeah?” The omega tries for, while he heard Steve’s words, he still thinks down the road he will get bored of this simple life, it’s one of his fears and shit….

_‘Buck….is that why you don’t want me retring? You think i’ll get sick of you?’_

The brunette looks away, it was becoming so easy to forget they could hear each other's thoughts if they wished to hear them now.

_‘I said I would tell you everyday if need be that’s not going to be the case, not now, not ever and weather I retire or not isn’t going to change that, I want simple….I need simple, you know before the war and even before art I wanted to be a teacher, maybe i’ll do that, but I just know I wont keep going out on missions knowing it could be my last, frankly fuck that shit my omega, I won’t be that kind of mate or father.’_

Bucky looks stunned by the outburst in his head, and he doesn’t look fully agreeable, but he at least relents for now and nods, they will come back to this at another time.

                                                        ________________________

Tonight they keep the pups with them as they sleep keeping one on each of their chest, they form a snuggle pile, keeping the pups nice and warm in their little PJ’s and blankets. Bucky STILL shakes his head when he sees Thomas snuggling his bucky bear to his tiny chest. (Tony thought it was cute) Peter snuggles with his cap bear (Tony also thought it was cute).

They stay awake a while, looking at each other and trading small kisses back and forth, they spend time scenting each others necks and spend another few minutes just enjoying the silence of the night as it softly rains outside. After the slightly frustrating day, it’s a peaceful night and it soothes them both.


	12. Home Life

The asset is having a bad day when his twins decide today is the day they are going to walk. It was the first time Steve left him alone with the pups and...it had went as well as he thought it would….meaning not so well at all. He was shaking with fear of hurting his sweet tiny pups, he made the mistake of taking a nap and a nightmare had woken him up and shaken him to his core.

It was one of the more…..deeply disturbing one's, ones he hasn’t even told Steve about, doesn’t think he will ever be able too, if Steve knew some of the things Bucky had gone through….he would be sickened to his core and he didn’t wish that on his mate...his alpha at all.

Still that had left him in fear of hurting his pups and they must've picked up on it, because next thing he knows they are struggling up on two legs and wobbling over to him, the both of them, he’s so caught off guard by this amazing action that his fear slides away as joy fills his whole being and a huge proud smile takes over his face. “Look at you guys, my babies, you did it!”

___________________________

Steve comes back to the apartment worried, he hadn’t meant to go for such a long run, he had just got caught up in the relaxation of it and lost track of time. Entering their home though, he just barely smells leftover distress, but it’s buried under so much happiness he doesn’t worry about it just then. Instead he walks into the living room and stops in his tracks as he pups, his beautiful twins stand there and look at him with wide eyes and happy little smiles.

His omega sits next to them with the biggest proud smile on his face and the smells coming off of him, so overwhelmingly happy and content, even excited, he soaks it in as he takes in the twins.

“Look at you both, my babies, look at you!” Steve gushes feeling so proud of his pups, he smiles kneeling down by the closed front door.

“Can you walk to me my darlings?” He holds out his arms with a encouraging smile.

Thomas starts first while Peter pouts at the very idea of walking anymore. He decides to plant his butt in Bucky’s lap instead, who gushes over him and kisses all over his little face and head making him giggle. “My sweet little boy, papa’s so proud of you.”

Thomas can’t be stopped though he wobbles to Steve and only looks like he will burst into tears once before making it the rest of the way. The alpha scoops him up in his arms and throws him up in the air a few times making his son laugh loudly before he brings him down over his face and blows raspberries into his tummy making him laugh even more.

He finally brings him face to face with him and his eyes grow soft watching his son watch him back, “Daddy is so proud of you baby, your both so amazing, daddy’s smart boys huh?”

Thomas answers him with a tug on his beard making Steve laugh.

___________________________

Steve ends up being a art teacher at the local arts center on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The only argument they get in is once and it’s when Steve misses dinner because he was working late. Bucky knows what he is doing is something, really good, giving back like he is and Steve seems much happier doing this then when he was punching tanks during the war. Still the omega can already see in his mind's eye Steve missing many dinners getting caught up in his new work, his brain just tends to do that and the brunette reminds him when he does finally come home he’s not gonna be one of those omegas waiting for their alpha at home like that.

The asset would laugh at himself if he could, wasn’t he just two weeks ago thinking Steve would get bored of family life and now he was reminding him of this fact? Since when did he believe his alpha’s words? At any rate it doesn’t matter, when he says what he has to, Steve smiles apologetically.

“I’m sorry omega, I won’t make it a habit, but….maybe you could come down to the center sometime and see the work I do?” He says softly once he’s holding Bucky in his arms and offering tiny kisses over his bare shoulders and even more against his scent glands in his neck making the omega tremble from it.

They both know Bucky has not in all his time with Steve again gone outside, he has ALWAYS stayed inside and going out…..frankly scares the living hell out of him and the alpha can smell the fear, hear it in his thoughts and just holds him tighter, offering his calming scent and gently caresses of his lips over his metal arm.

The asset trembles more, but holds his alpha closer, enjoying the contact, “I’ll….think about it.”

Steve grazes his teeth over the bond mark and Bucky moans softly, fingers gripping his back harder, scent of arousal filling the space between them. Any words Steve says in reply to his get lost in the heated kiss they share a moment later.


	13. Kids...So Many Kids...

With both pups strapped to his chest the asset...steps outside their house for the first time and tries not to hunch in on himself hiding. He keeps his back straight and tall and takes his alpha’s hand tightly, maybe to tightly, but Steve says nothing of it as they start down the street to the arts center.

The twins are thankfully behaved and watch everything that passes them with big wonder filled eyes. Both Bucky and Steve stay close to each other as they walk the early morning Brooklyn streets, thankfully they are not over crowded. Only a few people here and there. Bucky has forgotten what it’s like to just….walk freely down the street with his alpha like this.

He melts into the blonde's side who wraps a arm around his shoulders as they continue to walk.

________________________

Steve’s class is...full of small kids ranging from ages five to fourteen. So many of them and none of the older kids have presented yet so their smells are just…..one simple smell of young ones. Bucky relaxes once it becomes clear he won’t be overwhelmed with scents today.

They all greet Steve with smiles and some even greet him with hugs and the blonde….looks right in his element, smiling so big as he greets them back. His little pack of kids is….cute, but he hopes Steve has room for him here….he kind of feels out of place.

It’s only once Steve laces their fingers together and brings him over to the pact that they get to meet the pups. Plenty of the kids coo at the twins and just fawn over them, something that brings pride to Bucky and he preens under the attention of the little ones. He was so worried he would get freaked out by all this, but….the kids have a way of just making him relax.

______________________

The omega so far gets along best with some of the more….in need of care little ones. The ones from abusive homes who have sense found new ones, but are still...struggling. It calls out to him to...protect, care for, shelter. They may not be his, but he knows what abuse is, he knows what that kind of pain is like and it makes Bucky see red that small kids know how it feels too.

A few of them form a little group as they do their art for the day, Bucky mostly watches, the twins strapped to his chest now asleep. He tries his hand at some art after awhile, and he’s pretty bad at it, but maybe his alpha was onto something here. It was relaxing to just focus on colors gliding across the canvas and not much else.

_______________________

The afternoon rolls by without Bucky even really noticing, he’s so caught up in the art, the twins and the kids that by 3pm when the kids are starting to leave for the day, Bucky is surprised by the time. Only a few of his group of kids are still around once all the others are picked up and the omega frowns seeing it’s well past pick up time according to Steve.

The alpha frowns too, but it’s….deep and knowing….like he knows something Bucky does not.

When a alpha female comes into the center, her smell puts Bucky off right away, her scent is so off putting that the twins hide behind Bucky’s legs before he bends down and picks them up instead.

Judging by the way she is dressed, she just screams ‘I think i’m better then everyone around me.’

Steve gets in front of her when she grabs one her children and they flinch when touched. The small child's scent turns distressed and pain filled and now Bucky has a feeling not all the small kids in his group are out of those abusive homes yet and his anger grows tenfold, if he didn’t have the twins in his arms his metal hand would be wrapped around her throat so fast.

Instead Steve is very much on it and all Bucky can do is watch and watch he does.

“I told you last time if they came back to me here and I found out they were still being abused what I was going to do and low and behold you chose not to listen to me, so now i’m going to call the police.”

His alpha’s voice is no nonsense, firm and very much the voice he used when he was captain america and telling a enemy to stand down. His chest is puffed out, his chin is out and he looks every bit his strong alpha in this moment, fighting STILL for people, that the omega feels pride fill his body, and he knows Steve can feel it, can hear it from him and he just sends more of it, let’s the pride for his alpha take over his whole being.

Whatever the mother says Bucky tunes out as he ushers the two small kids away from what is turning into a nasty argument as Steve keeps hold of her as he calls the police. When she kicks him with her high heels, Bucky growls at her, kids present or not, that just won't stand with the omega.

At his growl she looks over to him and freezes, eyes going wide, before narrowing at him. The glare the asset gives her is one only his targets saw before they died and it’s this look that makes the female alpha look away before Steve growls at her, “Sit down, and stop looking at my mate.”

_________________________

A hour later the kids grandparents show up and the pair smells like sugar cookies and pumpkins. Bucky already feels better when he hugs the kids goodbye, knowing they will hopefully be in a better home now.

“Will they still get to come back here?” Bucky ask once him and Steve are finally leaving the center for the day.

The blonde looks over to him as he carries Thomas close to his chest, needing to feel his small body after seeing those poor kids so hurt and afraid of their own parent. “I hope so, the place is doing really good things for them, but it’s up to the grandparents.”

“Hmmmm.” The brunette looks down at Peter snuggled into his chest, once again strapped to his chest. He wraps his arms around his baby boy and leans down to nose at his little head.

Steve watches him a moment as they walk home, the evening sunset filling the sky with purples and pinks. “Besides the sad end to the day, how did you like working with the kids? They seemed to really respond to you.”

Bucky thinks about it, besides being in the safety of his own home with his alpha, he hasn’t felt that...content like he belonged there and the kids…..he just wanted to bundle them all up, make a nest and hide them away from the hurts of the world.

“I know baby….I know.” Steve says softly hearing his thoughts and feeling 100% the same way, his scent carrying sadness and protectiveness. 

Bucky stops walking and Steve does the same, “I liked working with them, helping them...felt….really good. The art’s a really good idea too.”

“Yeah?” Steve smiles a tiny hopeful smile at this news.

Not worrying about them being on the street still, Bucky leans forward and up into Steve’s lips, only walking again once they break apart.

“Yeah, but you knew I would like it didn’t you?”

“Hmmm I hoped you would.”

Once they finally get home and the front door is closed and locked, they look at each other and kiss again now that they have no prying eyes. “When can I go back?” the omega ask when they break apart again and head into the nursery.

They first put the pups down for their nap before walking across the hall to their own bedroom. “Whenever you want sweetheart.” The alpha finally replies pulling his omega down into the bed with him.

The sunset colors now flooding the bedroom and the bed covering them in shades of purple, pinks and now oranges. Steve wishes he had his pad and pencil, the way the light shines off his omega’s metal arm right now, makes the room sparkle in soft rainbow like colors.

“God your so beautiful.” Steve breaths out watching the brunette crawl over him before taking his mouth with his own once again.

They spend the next hour wrapped around each other in every way they can be.

The alpha knots his omega more then once and it’s not until the twins start crying, awake from their nap, that they finally get out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor little kids were just hiding behind Bucky while Steve handled the mom :( poor babies.
> 
> They felt 100% safe with Bucky, no fear at all.
> 
> Believe me most of the kids in the arts class would like to be Steve and Bucky's kids.


	14. Rut/Heat & News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some nsfw things in it ;)

When the pups turned one years old, for a babies birthday party it was one to remember, in part thanks to Tony feeling like the proud godfather he was. Steve and Bucky would have had something much smaller, but well Tony had come to really love the pups nearly like his own so they let him spoil the twins for their first birthday.

By the end of the day, Thomas and Peter had more gifts then they knew what to do with, but they had fun and that’s all that mattered to the parents. The twins went to bed that night tuckered out from a full day of fun and slept peacefully the whole night holding their new stuffies.

_________________________

Only a few days later it was their rut/heat week and Tony was more than delighted to step in and watch the twins for them. Pepper was just as smitten with the pups and both Bucky and Steve knew the pups were in very good hands and would protect the twins like they were there own.

__________________________

Bucky did blindly go into the twins room the next morning whining softly half asleep. This was only the second time the pups had stayed with Tony and Pepper while Bucky and Steve had there heat and rut together and just like last time….being away from his babies stirred something in him, he missed them already. He knew Steve did too, he was just better at hiding it sometimes, but that man, that alpha would salt the earth in bodies if anything ever happened to his babies or even Bucky for that matter.

___________________

By the middle of their heat/rut the only concern by then was fucking and getting fucked, mating and breeding, all the baser instincts driving them to never leaving their nest. The smell in the room a think scent of sex, cum and arousal mixed in with their normal scents....it was wonderful.

“My mate, my beautiful mate, show you’re alpha your pretty hole, let me look at you, how wet you are for me.” Steve growls softly, nipping at the brunette’s ass cheeks.

“Alpha…” Bucky arches his back, sticking his cute bubble butt out, wiggling it slightly.

Steve was on him in a instant, shoving his cock deep inside his omega all in one go, the slick easing the way without issue of any kind. Steve’s fingers dig into his hips as he rocks into his mate hard enough to start making the bed hit the wall (again).

“Alpha, alpha, alpha!” Bucky half sobs half growls, NOTHING brought him more contentedness during heat then when his alpha filled him to the brim. His cock was huge, bigger then Bucky’s by enough that he felt it for DAYS afterwards and he LOVED it.

“My mate, my love...my omega….all mine to fuck...to love..to cherish and care for...fuck baby…” The alpha cuts himself off as his knot pops out yet again, keeping him locked in place with his omega as he comes and comes and COMES.

The brunette comes a few seconds later, but he hardly notices it this time, he’s so blitzed out on his alpha's cock that he passes out still feeling so wonderfully full and loved.

_________________

By the end of the week both of them are worn out, but in the best kinds of ways, the day of the twins getting dropped off, they feed each other breakfast and it’s Bucky’s turn to pamper Steve knowing he was bad at doing it for himself.

The things with alpha’s was that, their drive to care for their omega or both their omega and pups put them in the spot of NEVER taking care of themselves how they should, something Steve always did, even back in the day he was pretty sure. So as such, plenty of alpha’s would go until they themselves would suffer in a way, their health taking a backseat and that didn’t fly back then and it didn’t fly now with the brunette.

He has to all but force his alpha to take a relaxing bath and will only take one once Bucky joins him, as long as Steve rest then he is fine with sharing, besides getting to lay back in his alpha’s strong arms was nice….really nice.

_________________

Feeling his babies in his arms again unravels something in his chest and Bucky relaxes in the playroom with them. Steve across from him on the floor blowing raspberries into Peter's little tummy making him squeal in delight. 

The scent of happiness filling the space something strong.

Thomas was more happy to play with his huge building blocks in Bucky’s lap as the omega kept scenting his little head. His blonde hair coming in so nicely now. When he looks up at his papa, his eyes so dam blue like Steve’s, Bucky melts like he always does looking at his babies.

It was good to have his family together again.

_____________________

Three months later as the omega is leaving the arts center for the day with Steve holding his hand as they make their way home, Bucky has to fight down the smile that wants to spread across his face, the positive pregnancy test in his back pocket burning a hole in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may be wondering, But can't Steve hear Bucky's surprise news in his head? The brunette is good at keeping things hidden when need be same as Steve. So in this case Steve has no clue yet, but he knows something is going on, but he trust Bucky to tell him when the time comes, whatever it is. They have that trust and it goes both ways.
> 
> Steve actually has alot of things he hasn't really dealt with yet and keeps putting it off, tisk tisk Steve tisk.......


	15. Wanda

The asset stands in front of their big bay window on the second floor with just enough of a view to get lost in as he tries to come down from his nightmare. His hands restlessly rub over his belly that is just barely starting to show.

When he had woken up earlier in bed, it was a harsh wake up and one his alpha tried to help with, but all that had earned him was a growl from the brunette, one he hadn’t done sense that first night Steve had tried to take off his winter soldier uniform. It was a growl born of fear and it had just been the wrong time to touch Bucky.

God just the memory of that feels like a lifetime ago, when in reality it was only a few years ago now, just a few years ago he was under hydras control killing for them…….. And now……...he was a family man with a amazing alpha…..

Steve was smartly giving him his space, most likely feeling bad about making his omega feel like that in the first place, but once Bucky went back to bed all would be fine, right now he just...needed to calm down his racing heart and racing mind, even Steve’s calming thoughts weren’t doing much at the moment, he would give it a few more minutes then go back to bed...he just...needed a moment to collect himself.

___________________

Crawling back in bed was nice. Steve was still giving him space just in case, letting Bucky decide what he wanted to do, once the brunette crawled over to Steve and snuggled down next to him, only then did his alpha snuggle him back, kissing the top of his head as they both let their thoughts mingle together and together they fell asleep peacefully this time.

____________________

The first time the asset meets Wanda he keeps his distance. She’s a odd one, her scent is calming in a weird way and it’s clear she is a beta, but every time she looks at him it’s like she can read his thoughts and that….makes him keep his distance for now.

Besides he has a class to help with and today's art class theme was tree’s, something that he COULD draw. For now he puts Wanda out of his mind as much as he can, seeing as how she is teaching here today with Steve that will prove a tad hard, but he can manage.

_________________________

Somehow though over the next few weeks Wanda wormed her way into Bucky’s heart, first when he learned by overhearing her story of how she got her powers. Both of them had been tools for hydra just in different ways. The second…..her sadness over the loss of her brother was still fresh for her hence why she was here helping the kids….and herself. Steve REALLY was onto something with this place.

And thirdly…..Bucky still only remembered bits and pieces of memories of his sisters, but Wanda reminded him on Becca sometimes and just like that in only a months time he had gained more family, she was like a little sister to him and he found himself growing protective of her when she was around, for her part...she didn’t seem to mind and it’s not like Bucky was trying to fill the void of her brother because that was a impossible thing, but...she did seem to like having someone much like Steve that she could go to when she was troubled or just needed some comfort. In Steve and Bucky she had gained two big brothers.

_____________________

The first time the asset steps into the therapist office he does not want to be here, he hates it already and wants to flee. Bucky stays. Bucky talks. He leaves feeling bitter and angry, but knows this is how he further heals. He walks home feeling the need to clear his head. By the time he gets home and Steve is hugging and kissing him in greeting, his worries melt away, his alpha is here, his pups are here and here….he is safe.

_______________________

When Wanda says she can get rid of all the deep rooted hydra programming in his head, he trust her by now and nearly begs her to do it as soon as she can. The day they set aside for it, she comes to their house and has him sit down on the living room rug as the pups nap away down the hall. Steve sits next to him and he holds his hand tightly, his alpha asked if he wanted him here for this and the omega wanted nothing more.

It takes nearly a hour in which he feels like his brain is nearly back in that chair minus the pain and by the end of it he is crying and his hand hold on Steve has grown even tighter. His alpha just keeps hold and scents him, his scent is worried of course, but is also calm, reassuring, and the scent of ink and pine trees makes Bucky smile despite his tears.

When it’s over he opens his eyes, after being closed the whole time and it feels like….the world has been reborn….Wanda even tries the words to make sure and Bucky tenses in fear but….nothing comes….nothing happens….he starts crying even more….and the tears turn to laughing….this new feeling takes a moment to come, but when he has a name for it he laughs even more in happiness, it’s freedom.

Steve can’t stop kissing him all over his face crying himself and just….praising him and saying how much he loves him over and over and Bucky feels like he has finally got his life back, it’s a start, it’s beautiful start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a deep love for Wanda and for those of you wishing Tony and Pepper get their own baby.....they will no worries <3
> 
> Steve's pov next chapter people....


	16. Feelings

  
“Steve…” Bucky trails off frustrated to high heaven by now, there was only so much he could say.

“Buck, i’m FINE I don’t need to see some head doctor.”

The omega gives him the _‘look’_

“My head doctor has been doing wonders for me Stevie, are the sessions always fun? Hell no, but do they help? They sure as hell do. All i’m saying is, saying a hard no without even thinking about is….dangerous to your mind...keeping all that bottled up...you’ll explode one day baby and that’s….not something I want for you...not at all.”

Steve goes to say something then stops himself. He’s frowning but Bucky hears his thoughts enough to know he is at least thinking about it. So the brunette goes over to Steve still covered in baby food from earlier and hugs him.

“I love you and just want you to have a safe space to vent that isn’t always me because…..at the end of the day there is only so much either of us can do, having a outside third party can sometimes help in a way you or I wouldn’t necessarily see, ya feel me sugar?”

Now his alpha sags against him and nods, digging his nose in his omega’s hair and breathing in deeply. “I’ll go see someone.” He mumbles still clearly not fully on board, but seeing the point Bucky was making. The brunette smiles against his chest and hugs him tighter.

“I’m proud of you Stevie.”

_______________________

Steve was in a word….pissed. This fucking shrink sure knew how to make him feel like shit. If he didn’t know better he would swear she was up to no good, surely him leaving the place feeling even MORE guilty couldn’t be good right? But Nat had done the background check on her and the one helping Bucky so….he had to trust in her pick.

Still...he left feeling so fucking guilty he felt like if someone even looked at him the wrong way he would burst into tears, or punch them...or both. He sends his omega a quick text letting him know he would be going for a walk to clear his head before pocketing his phone and just…...getting lost in the streets of Brooklyn.

_________________

Somehow he ends up at his mom's grave. He has to clear weeds and dirt from the thing, but it’s still there, still standing. He plucks some wild flowers from nearby and places them gentle down on the head stone before sitting down next to her grave, legs folded up under him.

“Hi ma, it’s been awhile huh?”

He sniffs already feeling the tell tell signs of tears fighting to be free. He hasn’t been back here sense finding Bucky alive again and now that he’s here he doesn’t know what more to say at first, but knows one thing for sure, “I miss you ma.”

_____________________

By the time Steve leaves the cemetery, he would like to say he feels better, but he doesn’t, not really. He misses his ma, and as much as he wishes she was here now, she isn’t, but his Bucky, his omega was at home waiting for him and it was time he got home.

As he gets closer to home his omegas thoughts get louder, his feelings wrap around Steve and he instantly feels his tense shoulders relax as he climbs the steps to his home. Once inside with the front door closed behind him, the smell of pasta fills the space along with his omegas soft voice and his twins happy little voices. Steve finally feels better.

__________________

"Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon, goodnight light, and the red balloon ..." Steve trails off as the twins finally fall asleep.

Bucky makes sure their tucked in and kisses both of their foreheads before Steve does the same, once back in their own room with the baby monitor on the nightstand, the blonde pulls his omega in close and places kisses over his cheeks, his eyes, his chin, his hair, scenting and loving his omega.

Bucky sighs contently, “Alpha.”

“Mmmm omega….my beautiful omega, you make me so happy, so cared for, I love you so much omega mine.”

Bucky’s hands on his back dig in more at the words, _‘I love you too.’_ his scent grows stronger, feeling loved and cared for, he whines softly. “Alpha mine more….please more.”

“My gorgeous omega giving me pups, so many pups, giving me a family to love and take care of, so strong and protective. I’m so proud of you baby, so proud to call you mine, to wake up to you everyday.”

Bucky whines brokenly as Steve claims his lips in a searing kiss.

____________________

The following week as he sits there with his mate, twins strapped to his chest this time as Bucky lays on the table for the ultrasound and they get told it’s a girl this time…..Steve nearly breaks his silent rule of not crying in front of others. As it is, once the doctor steps out to give them a moment he does break down and kisses all over his omega’s tummy, skin now clean of all the goo.

Looking up into his mates eyes, Steve see’s Bucky is also in tears and leans up to kiss him deeply, mindful all the while of the twins strapped to his chest napping away.

___________________

Sharing the news with the few people Bucky trust by this point is nothing but joyousness. Wanda is over the moon and vows to come over soon to see the twins again and Tony….well he as his own news to share….news of his own baby and Steve….wishes he was here in front of him so he could hug the shit out of him at the happy news.  
____________________

That night the blonde makes love to his omega so sweetly, there’s tears in their eyes the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint is coming up next chapter....he is gonna be another good friend for Bucky I think.
> 
>  
> 
> Also....Bucky asking for Steve to say more sweet things...because he feels like he is starting to finally deserve it.....*tries not to cry*
> 
> Also also, as someone asked me on tumblr, why I sometimes don't put as much detail in a chapter as other chapters, it's normally because I want the reader to pick and chose, like say the weather when Steve went to his ma's grave or the colors of the inside of their house, sometimes I like leaving little things not written so the reader can in their mind decide this, hope that makes sense lol


	17. Clint

_Stevie i’m ok..it’s ok....’_ **  
**

Bucky for his part isn’t mad just….upset at himself, he knows healing takes time, just he was hoping he was over having nightmares about hydra and how they tried to trick him sometimes with scents and people, never worked and plenty of them if not all of them died by the assets hands. Still, Bucky was hoping the nightmares would start to go away, but at least twice a week they still came for him.

_‘You sure baby? Anything you need you can tell me...or show me.’_

His alpha….Steve was so good to him, honestly how did he get so lucky having such a good mate and a mate who still wanted to touch him and love him like he did. Bucky just snuggles more into his alpha’s arms and sighs contently when those protective arms tighten around him and his calming scent fills the space drowning out Bucky’s left over distressed scent.

_‘I just need you to hold me alpha.’_

Steve rumbles softly tangling their legs together and presses his nose into his omega’s bond mark, making the brunette sigh softly as his body goes pliant in his arms.

_‘I got you omega, i’ll protect you, i’ll always protect you...you and our pups.’_

They both know Bucky is a capable fighter and could easily murder someone with ease if he so wished, yet hearing that statement now, unlike when Steve had said it the first time after finding Bucky again and the brunette snapping at him for it, it just makes him feel safe and cared for.

Sleep comes to him peacefully the second time around as his alpha’s voice fills his head with a soothing song.

                               _______________________

Steve helps keep Bucky grounded, his pups help keep him grounded, even the new little one inside him helps keep him grounded. Wanda has now become one of those people who also ground him. Bucky is grateful for all this because he still has badish days, not like in that first year with Steve in the cabin, but days where he feels it’s safer to distance himself from the pups just in case. It always breaks his heart in two, they whine for him and he feels like a failure those days, but like said he had plenty of good things to ground him now and those bad days don’t come as often.

His therapist has in a word, been just what his poor self needed, he wouldn’t have thought so just last year, thought all he needed was Steve, but….there are just somethings he can tell her and he doesn’t have to worry about getting the sad puppy dog eyes from his alpha. He hates making Steve look like that.

                                                  ______________________

There are also days where him and his alpha fight, nothing new there, they used to fight before the war this he knows, was just a part of who they were and are now. Sometimes now though the fights start because Steve will treat him like glass over something and Bucky HATES that. He’s not some fragile flower and he lets Steve know it too, reminds him, omega he may be, but a dainty omega he is not.

The fights are never in front of the pups and they never go to bed angry, those are the two rules when it happens. Like with the bad days, they don’t happen often, but they do and they work through it. Steve’s therapist has been doing wonders, Bucky can just tell. His alpha has finally agreed that  _yes it is working_ and  _yes he’s glad he went._  It was like pulling teeth to hear him say that, but Bucky is just glad they are BOTH mending alittle more everyday.

                                             __________________

By the time his unborn little girl is 6 months along, he feels like now that Wanda got the trigger words out of his head and his therapist is helping him push through the left over issues with his time in Hydra, he can breath, just...breath and be normal, if there even is such a thing.

                                            _________________

On Wednesday’s the omega boxes for a few hours a day in their home gym. He’s thankful he has such a good space, the gym is a good place to turn any anger he’s carrying into something good, like beating the shit out of the punching bag.

On the times Steve finds him in here when he isn’t busy with the twins, well….those times are nice too. Not because they spar, they can’t anyway with Bucky carrying their pup. Oh no Steve just does his own workout never taking his eyes off of his omega until both of them succumb to the heat building between.

“God, omega what you do to me, looking all sexy….punching that fucking bag….looking so strong as you carry my pup……….fuck I just need to be inside you so bad omega-mine.” Steve growls out, hands spreading over his mates back and digging his nails in, lips sucking marks into the brunette’s neck from his spot behind his omega.

“Yes….fuck yes Stevie….alpha fuck me.” Bucky growls back, loving how his alpha touches him so wantonly.

The poor gym mats are pretty shredded later, oops.

                                            _______________________

Bucky meets Clint not at the arts center that has become a permanent part of his life, but at the zoo of all places. The twins are only a year and half old by now. They could have gone for the stroller, but there was something about having his pup strapped to his chest with his alpha doing the same with the other pup...that just...felt right. He personally thought Steve looked his best when he had one of the twins strapped to him like this, every bit the proud papa alpha.

Clint’s alpha smell is….ok. He doesn’t smell good per say, but he doesn’t smell bad either. Bucky decides that’s fine with him, the smell of dirt coming from the other blonde is meh at best. Steve’s got his smell beat big time, ink and pine trees.

“Clint this Bucky, Bucky this is Clint.” Steve offers once they say their hellos.

They shake hands, but after that he makes sure to stay close to Steve, he doesn’t like being around other alpha’s, so being extra close to Steve is always the cure for that. It’s...still one of the things he’s trying to overcome, this fear being around other alpha’s and Steve can feel the fear of course, he just sends warm thoughts and feelings and it helps calm him down enough, besides Clint seems nice, has his own pups much older then his own, but he’s kind and funny.

The omega decides the bush dogs are his favorite animal at the zoo, while the twins seems to like….well everything, at their age everything is a wonder and amazing and for being away from home all day they do pretty dam good, very little fussing and mostly just watch everything with wide eyes and baby talk constantly. Bucky puffs up as a proud papa as people coo at them and tell him how cute they are. He can’t help but notice Steve does the same, he can just feel the pride coming from his mate.

                                          _____________________

It’s only once the day’s winding down and the the zoo is less crowded that Bucky notices Clint doing weird hand movements and upon asking about it, Clint smiles, “Oh i’m deaf without these hearing aids, so me and my pups know sign language.”

Bucky….has no idea what that is, but for some reason he finds himself asking, “Can I learn?”

The other alpha’s face shows surprise before he smiles happily, “You wanna learn sign language?”

“Yeah?” The brunette says unsure now, Steve seems to like the idea, if his thoughts are anything to go by.

_‘You know I can teach you too right? The kids at the center use it sometimes, don’t know if you noticed.’_

Bucky gives his alpha a deadpanned look, _‘I noticed something, just didn’t know what it was.’_

He turns back to Clint who watches them both with a small uncertain smile on his face. “I would love to learn, whenever you have time.” Bucky points to his mate, “I was just informed this guy can teach me as well, but I asked you first.” Bucky shrugs.

Clint turns to Steve, “Who taught you sign language?”

Steve just shrugs and smiles more, proud again, “No one, I taught myself when I got out of the ice.”

Bucky wants to roll his eyes because that’s such a Steve Rogers thing to say, of course he did. Instead he smiles and leans over kissing his alpha’s bearded cheek before looking to Clint waiting.

Clint just fully turns to him smile still on his face, “I would be happy to teach you anytime you need a break from this guy.” Clint points to his mate, he starts to narrow his eyes thinking he’s insulting his mate, but no, it’s pure teasing and Bucky relaxes, besides Steve just laughs softly at the comment. The pups in his lap playing with their toys.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky finally says, feeling good about this. This alpha was….ok he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve please Bucky notices a lot of things, um ex assassin? duh. He always meant to ask Steve about it at the arts center but would always get distracted by the kids and forget.
> 
> Also Steve's comment about Bucky 'showing him' what he means. The mental bond they share allows them when they wish to share whatever they want with the other, but they can also hide things like thoughts or memories, it's not like their minds are just full on bare to the other, they can always sense where the other is and hear faint whispers of things, but unless the other allows it somethings....don't get shared......yet
> 
> It's coming...Steve is gonna learn the BAD thing Bucky doesn't want to talk about and that chapter alone is gonna have it's own warnings tags, just cause it will be a sad chapter, but it's not coming yet for a few more.


	18. The Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp....I decided to write the bad thing now instead of later cause....it's just so freaking sad I wanted it out in the open and done with in a sense or the worst of it anyway.
> 
> So with that in mind BEWARE sad/slightly dark topic, not very detailed for reasons of course, but you should get what he's talking about regardless.
> 
> The reason I added this in is because I felt like when they first capture Bucky this is something they would try and do so.......

“No like this….and then you move your hand this way...wait..and then, yes there you go perfect.” Clint smiles as Bucky finally learns how to sign _‘Hi, how are you today?, my name is Bucky.’_ **  
**

Bucky smiles, it’s a small thing and it’s been hard with his metal hand and all, but he’s learning something new and it feels good to finally get it right after practicing for awhile. Bucky had decided meeting at a local park would work best. Oh sure Steve had offered at home to teach him and Bucky would take him up on it to practice out new things he learned, but if he was EVER going to make friends he decided he would learn from Clint.

Steve was of course near by keeping a eye on the twins as they played on the playground, Bucky didn’t like being away from his alpha while sitting by another one and Steve would NEVER admit it, but he was possessive when it came to Bucky being around another alpha. As if he thought Bucky wouldn’t be able to hear his thoughts on it or smell his scent, nor was Clint blind and his nose worked just fine, he would be able to smell possessive alpha a mile away on Steve.

Bucky didn’t mind, not like his alpha ever got all caveman on him about it, he wasn’t a animal after all just….wanted to protect what was his and Bucky was his mind, body and soul.

                             _______________

Bucky Barnes has been many things in his lifetime, brother, son, best friend, lover, mate, sniper, assassin, father, mate again. As he looks at himself the next morning in the full length mirror on the back of their bedroom door. He sees his winter soldier ghost stand next to him and his pre war self on his other side.

Both watching him, Bucky watches them back, he doesn’t know how long he stands there, but by the time Steve is coming in with the twins, the ghosts are gone and Bucky feels….good. More whole than he has in a long time. He greets his family with a warm smile and good morning hugs and kisses.

                                              _______________________

“Daddy up.” Thomas cries after Peter thought it would be funny to hit him with a toy.

Sighing softly Bucky reaches over from his spot on the floor and picks him up, lightly scolding Peter, “Baby don’t hit your brother, that’s not nice.” Tone firm, but soft.

When Peter does it again, Bucky says it again firmer this time, “Peter Grant Rogers, we don’t hit like that.”

Peter frowns before looking like he’s about to burst into tears over it, but doesn’t just barely sense Steve chooses that moment to come back home from a quick run. Front door shutting softly behind him. It only takes him a moment to look at them to pick up on the mood, the scents giving it away mostly. 

Steve swoops right in and picks up Peter making him laugh as Steve pretends he’s a airplane and flies him around the living room. Bucky breaths out a sigh of relief.  He hasn’t been so keen on disciplining the twins, just finds it….hard to be firm with them like that, but thankfully Steve was much better at it, didn’t seem to have the issue of  _‘laying down the law’_  as Tony put it.

The brunette actually had no issue with this, it just seemed to be more natural to Steve, to have this perfect balance of loving, but firm hold on it when he had to be more firm with them. Bucky...struggled...didn’t know how much would be to much and he...secretly was afraid of scaring his pups.

They had been so excited to have the pups, Bucky never stopped to think what would happen as they got older. Would they fear him? Look at him like a monster? They never did right now, but what if one day….

_‘Omega stop thinking like that.’_

Bucky sighs a bit in frustration and a bit in fondness. Steve didn’t ever let him get away with hating on himself anymore and Bucky found...he liked that so very much.

_‘Sorry alpha….I love you.’_

Steve’s scent hits him from the other room, tenderness, love, devotion.

_‘I love you too omega-mine.’_

                                    _________________________

Steve wakes to his mate struggling in bed like something is attacking him. Placing a hand over his swollen belly first he tries to calm him down from the nightmare that has hold of him.

“Bucky….baby….mate...can you hear me? It’s just a dream.” He says softly.

His omega stops thrashing around, but his whimpers are killing Steve’s heart something bad, like shards of glass digging in more and more.

“Omega-mine i’m here, i’m here it’s ok.” Steve pets over his sweaty hair, pulling it away from his forehead.

When his omega starts crying and STILL not awake, Steve knows he has to do something, he can’t let his mate stay in this dark place his mind won’t let him get away from. He starts to nudge at his mind to speak to him that way and instead gets a flash of…...his mate throwing someone away from him. Steve snaps out of the vision he’s seeing and tires again.

He would never want to invade his mate’s private thoughts like this, not ones he hasn’t talked about yet, but his concern is so high right now it’s hard not to do that very thing.

_‘Omega-mine….Bucky...come back to me i’m here.’_

Like so long ago on the bridge saying his name seems to have the effect Steve was hoping for. Bucky settles and his eyes open, but there not seeing anything really just looking up at the ceiling, tears falling from his eyes, mind still lost in….something that happened, his mouth panting softly.

Steve goes to say something, one hand still on his swollen belly, the other resting in his hair, when Bucky speaks, but...it’s off...all wrong like he’s here, but not here at the same time, like he has to get the words out now or they will bury themselves back inside his mind to hide forever.

“They tried to breed me, more then once..” Bucky starts, his voice rough with tears.

At just those words alone Steve….knows this is about to be bad and his stomach clenches in pain, but never moving away from his mate in the slightest.

“At first they sent in alphas who had a scent almost like yours..even a face like yours...but it was off, it always was. I knew it was a copy, a fake.” Bucky spits the word out like poison, eyes still trained on the ceiling.

“At first I never let them get close enough to even try and touch me like that, I..broke their necks, arms, legs whatever I could get my hands on, but….as they...started to break me more and more it started getting harder to fight back.” More tears leak out of Bucky’s eyes and now Steve’s as well as he listens in silence, rage building inside, but keeping it buried for now.

Bucky finally closes his eyes for only a second, but when he reopens them again, there is new fresh pain there. Like the words he’s about to say are going to reach out and stab him, hurt him so bad. He just can’t look at Steve...he just can’t. Won’t be able to say the words otherwise.

“Guess they got tired of waiting, I wasn’t fully broken yet when they…….they got smart see, knew they had to strap me down and...I couldn’t fight back no more….they made sure they sent in the most brutal alphas...I guess to make up for the ones I killed….I think...alot of it...I just...wasn’t there for most of it...let my mind drift away.”

By now Bucky is shaking and Steve is too, but for two different reasons. Bucky’s from hurt caused to him, Steve from pure rage. His hands still on his mate are as gentle as ever, doesn’t know if he should move them away or not...if touch is ok right now, but Bucky doesn’t say anything on it, so he keeps his hands where they lay.

“The memory of you're voice in my head at the time was the only thing that got me through those times, the only thing keeping me from going insane. The...breeding never took, no matter how many alphas….my body just knew it wasn’t you and it fought it….after awhile they just...gave up..just used me as a weapon instead.”

For the first time Bucky’s eyes leave the ceiling and turn to look at Steve, they are pain filled and oh so hurt, but there is hope there...love too when he looks at Steve. The blonde doesn’t mean to stop sobbing when his mate is the one hurting so much right now, but he just….wants to take all his mate’s pain and take it all from him, shield him from it, but he knows he can’t and that….hurts so much.

Bucky wordlessly hugs his alpha to him, wants his touch so bad, craving it even. Bucky cries and holds his alpha as his alpha holds him back whispering all kinds of sweet, sweet words of love and care and Bucky cries turn to sobs knowing it’s true...it’s all true. His alpha STILL wants him, still loves him even after….knowing what he does and Bucky….just lays there and cries with his mate. They fall asleep scenting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, but for ya'll that made it through, please know I don't write this topic lightly, as a victim of abuse like this myself, it's something....very personal and it's why this chapter was written with more....feeling I guess.
> 
> The point of this fic when I started it was to write a story of Bucky healing with Steve doing the same, but more of the focus on Bucky...that means at times chapters will be sad like this one which i'm sure my long time readers already know this, but for my brand new readers, this is a Bucky becoming himself again and sometimes it's not gonna be happy and fluffy, but I hope you keep reading anyway, cause I try and throw in enough fluff to make up for it. <3


	19. Steve's Pov  "I'm Fine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has some thoughts....

1 MONTH LATER…… **  
**

“Steve….”

“No, i’m not talking about it.”

“Steve you can’t keep letting this fester, it needs to be discussed, this is a safe space to do so in.”

Steve looks good and hard at his therapist, while he knows he has been making progress. He also knows he has fallen behind. While Bucky has been making leaps and bounds, Steve….is stuck...has been for a month now and he knows why, but….how can he EVEN begin to talk about what Bucky told him that night….just knowing what happened to his mate...makes him want to murder every single hydra agent with his bare hands by snapping their necks clean off.

He hasn’t felt anger like this sense Bucky fell off that fucking train. It’s powerful when he lets his mind wander, when his mind has nothing else to focus on….it keeps circling back to what Bucky told him. For the first time sense he put up his shield, he wishes he had a mission. A mission to let his anger out on, but sense he doesn’t….he’s going crazy with this….this need to just let the anger out.

Not in a harmful way, but he just needs to get it out somehow and the punching bag, runs and working out were not cutting it right now. At least during the day his mind was so focused on his family, or the kids at the art center that anger stayed buried deep down, but at night...when he was wide awake while his omega slept snuggled against him….that anger came back in full force.

Along with that anger was so much guilt on top of the guilt he was already STILL feeling over letting Bucky fall so long ago. Steve was honestly at night drowning in anger and guilt and fear….afraid hydra would come for his mate or his pups or unborn pup and by the time it was morning he was still awake, but as his omega would start to wake, Steve did a very good job of hiding it all. Buried those emotions behind walls and walls so his mate wouldn’t know, or at least not know how much Steve was suffering. He didn’t need that on his plate right now.

“I’m fine.”

                                                _____________________

By the time his omega was 8 months along the alpha had found a way to deal with one of the emotions keeping him up. His anger was now directed at something very simple. Late at night one night a week Steve would go for a good long run, once he would get to up state new york he would follow a trail he knows well by now and let it take him to the logging trucks and piled up trees behind a huge fenced in area.

And like always he now jumps over the fence, makes sure he takes out the cameras and proceeds to destroy the logging trucks one by one. While he wasn’t one to be called a tree hugger, he had a sneaking suspicion this company was into some illegal shit on the side and so, he was taking out his anger by punching the logging trucks until they were no more and being a thorn in the side of a company doing bad things, was a win, win for everyone.

                                             __________________

Only when Steve gets back a few hours later, well...he wasn’t suspecting his omega to be up and looking angry enough to kill a man.

“If you think I don’t know what you have been doing the last 3 weeks you're dumber than you look Rogers.” His omega growled and really….that sound should not turn him on right now, but it does and he does his best not to let it show and ignores it.

In his mind's eye he sees himself brushing past his omega and acting like nothing is wrong saying he’s _‘fine.’_ like he has a bad habit of doing STILL, but….instead now seeing his omega... his very pregnant omega watching him with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping a foot on the floor in his silly pink socks...Steve just can’t do that.

Instead he bows his head and sighs softly. He only becomes aware he’s crying when his omega is lifting his face up with both hands and wiping his tears away. Bucky watches him so intensely, eyes holding so many emotions, but his concern shines through, his worry for his alpha and he just knows...knows why Steve has been so out of it lately.

Even Steve’s scent is just.....telling.

_‘I’m sorry omega-mine.’_

The brunette doesn’t need to ask why...he knows...has known sense he told his alpha that monster of a story.

_‘I know you are alpha-mine.’_

They nearly move together at the same time, holding each other as much as Bucky’s belly will allow right now and just...soak in their combined scents and thoughts, foreheads resting against the others, eyes closed. No more outside words are needed, this is all they need.

                                            ___________________

A week later when Steve sees his therapist again, he finally cracks and shares what he should have weeks ago. The anger is still there, will always be there, but for the sake of his family he has to find a way...to manage it, the guilt and fear too and this….was the way to do it.

                                                      ____________________

With only two weeks left until Bucky was due, Steve finds himself one day laying down in between his mate’s legs as his omega leans up against the headboard and runs his fingers through his alpha’s hair, and Steve….keeps whispering to his unborn pup and planting small kisses all over his mate’s swollen belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is betterish in terms of things being talked about...Steve....is a hard nut to crack in terms of being set in his ways good lord and he's only 28 guys, 28!!!!
> 
> Both him and Bucky were young during the war.....
> 
> Anyway next chapter is the birth, same as before very little detail. :)


	20. Mary

It’s not the first time in the last few minutes Steve has growled at a nurse coming in to check on Bucky and his new pup and it won’t be the last time so the omega has given up trying to calm him down. He sighs to himself as he nurses his new little pup, she was born with a good deal of hair and it had thrown him for a second, seeing that little mop of dirty blonde hair, a clear mix of both their hair colors unlike the twins clear sets of all blonde and all brown hair. **  
**

The only reason they were even at the stark hospital was because Bucky had started bleeding a few days before his due date and it was concerning enough to warrant going to the hospital. With the twins in tow with them they came and...from there it was a whirlwind of bringing the baby into the world early, she didn’t want to wait anymore it seemed and not for the first time Bucky wonders if she is already gonna be a handful. Inpatient just like Steve is.

The omega makes a face at the c-section line on his belly, just another scar to add to the others or it will be once it heals all the way which the way it was looking wouldn’t take but a few more hours. Super soldier healing and all that. He looks over to the twins in their portable crib sleeping for now, the first time today with all the craziness that had gone on.

And Steve has been in over protective mode all day long, even worse once their new little girl came into the world. The first time around there hadn’t been the need for that drive to fully kick in like this, it had just been them, but now well….Steve's fully putting his glare to use. His scent powerful enough to fill the room and the hall. Scent screaming,  _mine, mine, mine._

The brunette can’t really find it in him to mind too much when he thinks it over the longer he feeds the baby. His alpha knows just how much he has hated being here today, the scents...the sights, if Bucky had been here alone well….he would have ran away so fast in fear. It’s ONLY because his alpha has been with him that he could even stomach it at all, but he can’t wait to leave soon.

So he let’s Steve growl at nurses or doctors, let’s him nearly block the room altogether and glare at everyone. He is just being a good alpha, a good father, a good mate...a good protector.

                                                    __________________________

 _‘Here Stevie hold her for me wouldcha doll.’_  Bucky ask out around a yawn.

It’s only been a week at home, but his omega is dog tired and Steve gladly takes his little girl in his arms and holds her close.

_‘Take a nap omega-mine i’ll look after her while you sleep.’_

It says alot that Bucky doesn’t argue with him at all over it.

_‘Ok alpha-mine.’_

                                        ________________________

The alpha cradles his new born pup with him and checks on the twins first sleeping in their cribs still. Once that’s done he walks silently down the stairs and settles himself on the couch. The house is quiet and content. Grandfather clock ticking away as the only sound. With everyone sleeping, it’s just his daughter and him now.

He knows in two hours she will be hungry again, but for now, Mary seems as content as can be. Her little scent calm and trusting….knowing her daddy’s scent already. He smiles softly keeping her to his chest he lays himself down as her little head settles over his chest, right over his heart, the beating sound lulling her to sleep in seconds.

Steve can’t sleep though to awake from needing to protect his family, keep a eye out. He knows their safe, but his worry never really goes away, so he keeps watch. He doesn’t know why he starts singing softly, but he does and it seems to sooth his little one even more so he keeps on.

 

go to sleep little baby

go to sleep little baby

your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay

didn't leave nobody but the babe

go to sleep little baby

go to sleep little baby

everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn

didn't leave nobody but the babe

you're a sweet little baby

you're a sweet little baby

honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop

gonna bring a bottle to the babe

don't you weep pretty baby

don't you weep pretty baby

she's long gone with her red shoes on

gonna need another loving babe

go to sleep little baby

go to sleep little baby

you and me and the devil makes three

don't need no other lovin' babe

go to sleep little baby

go to sleep little baby.....

 

By the time the alpha is done, his eyes slip closed, tired himself, holding his daughter close.


	21. Pup Days

Steve doesn’t know how long he has been humming twinkle twinkle little star to Mary, but he keeps at it sense it seems to calm her down every time he does it. Bucky has only been at the therapist office for about 30 minutes now, so that leaves Steve with his pups today, while he got Peter and Thomas to play in their little play zone right now happy as can be, his little girl wanted nothing to do with anything fun and with her only being 2 months old, it was understandable. **  
**

Instead Steve slowly walks the living room, which is a dam good size all in itself. Even with the twins in their play area he has plenty of space to do small laps which is what Mary seems to like most, singing or humming, walking and little pats to her bottom. Steve has no problem with this, and on more than one occasion as caught his omega watching him fondly as he did so.

Anytime he would catch that look in Bucky’s eyes, it would make the alpha fill with pride knowing he was providing for his omega and pups so well. And now as he looks down at Mary who contently rest her little head on his chest right over his heart to hear the beating, he fills with pride again at how happy his pups are.

                                                    _____________________

Steve for the first time feels a touch more frazzled then normal, the twins are both two which means they are trouble with a capital T. Anytime he settles Mary down the twins start making loud sounds that wake her back up and make her cry, it goes on like this for about 30 minutes before Steve has to put his foot down with the twins.

He gently places Mary in her living room crib and walks over to the play area, scent displeased. His boys smell it right away and look up at him with big eyes. They may be only two and they may be too young to really punish yet, but they still knew when not to do something.  _(Steve hopes so anyway.)_

“What did I tell you two about the yelling?” He keeps his voice soft, but firm.

Both his boys look at him and while Thomas goes for a “Sorry daddy.”and does look sorry,  _‘well as much as two year old can’_  Peter the little trouble maker pouts and ignores him making Steve raise his eyebrow at him. So he bends down to take Thomas out of the play area and sets him down on the outside of it. Thomas has always been a much quieter pup until Peter gets him excited and then it was a mess, take him away and Thomas almost always calmed down.

Unlike what his omega might think Steve doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing when it comes to putting his foot down with his pups, he just goes with his gut, simple as that. And now that Thomas is playing by himself next to Steve he has mellowed right down. Sure enough when Steve sits down on the floor to play blocks with Thomas, Peter starts whining and the alpha….has to fight not to give in….not yet. Mary bless her was finally asleep in her little living room crib.

Steve let’s Peter get away with the whining until he starts to get louder then he goes for firm again the way he only does if his boys just won’t listen after a few warnings.

“Peter that’s enough little one, stop. It. now.” His voice is low as to not wake Mary, but Thomas looks at him knowing that tone of voice and Peter rubs his eyes as he cries softly before quieting down. Steve nearly whimpers seeing his little pup start to cry, before he gets distracted by his toys and goes back to playing soon enough. His little scent growing calmer and now the alpha can breathe a sigh of relief, he doesn’t like to use that tone with them ever frankly, but his mom was always a firm yet soft person and he’s going by her example.

                                                 _______________________

Later when it’s the twins nap time they go down with little fuss and he makes sure to give them extra snuggles and kisses over their little cheeks and heads making them giggle. By the time he’s done reading them their favorite story, something Thor had mailed to him out of the blue one day they are fast asleep. It’s such a fantastical fairy tale that even Steve plenty of times finds himself getting into it and his omega would be a liar if he ever said he didn’t get into the story too.

                                                         _______________________

By the time Bucky gets home, the house is quiet and checking the twins room finds them still napping, rounding back into the living room Bucky finds Mary asleep on Steve’s chest. As he is often prone to do, he loves holding his pups close when he sleeps sometimes. Using his ability to be silent when he walks, he makes his way to the front of the couch, taking in the living room as a whole and the mess it is, he smiles sitting down in front of his alpha and pup and just...watches them, soft fond look on his face, scent content.

                                                        ________________

 _‘It’s creepy to watch me sleep my omega.’_  Steve’s voice washes over his mind a few minutes later, mental voice rough with sleep, but amusement clear in it.

 _‘I thought I lost you forever, I get to be creepy all I want.’_ The brunette replies throwing back the blondes words he often uses when he is the one watching his omega sleep in bed.

Bucky honestly doesn’t know if he will ever get used to the power of those blue eyes when they open and look at him with so much love and care, so completely owning him down to his soul, he blinks back any tears that try falling and smiles even more as he leans forward and kisses his alpha who kisses back softly, but deeply, offering promises of wicked things to come later.

                                                     _______________________

When Bucky is feeding Mary a few hours later, Steve can’t look away he never can when he see’s his omega feeding his child in such a primal way, makes him equal parts aroused and another part that wants to wrap his mate in blankets and cocoon him forever. He ignores the first feeling, it has no place here right now as he sits down next to his mate and just...watches. Mary has a healthy appetite, she seems to eat more than the twins put together and both of them have already wondered if it’s because of the serum.

They would have to see a doctor about it, but sense they trusted pretty much no doctors, not even the ones who helped bring Mary into the world, there options were down to only one man Steve trusted, he would have to speak to Bucky about it soon. Even if it was the serum, Mary wasn’t a chunky baby, she just ate….alot. Steve can see how happy it makes his mate to know he can provide so much for his pup how she needs though and Steve….feels proud knowing his pups will never go hungry like he and Bucky had to so long ago.

                                                    ___________________

“Buuuuubbbb.” Mary's little coo of happiness at Bucky’s silly sounds and faces makes the omega keep at it.

Bathing her in the sink was the best choice right now with her so small still and put her at a better height as well for his back and….for making super silly faces, earning himself a laugh after he leans down to blow a raspberry on her tummy, her happy scent filling his nose and making him rumble in delight.

With him still leaned down she pats his face with her little hands, at only 3 months old now, she was getting better at holding onto things...like his beard….or his lips, which she seemed to have grown a fondness for, even more so when he sang softly to her or when he spoke or hummed. He actually loved it, having that small intimate connection with her, that was just between him and her, something to bond them, just like how he had different things to bond him and the twins.

When it came to his alpha and Mary she seemed to like it best listening to his heartbeat or the rumble of his voice through his chest as he sang or spoke. She seemed to be a really good listener already if those little things were anything to go by and Bucky….loved how she would look at him like now, so much innocents in her little eyes, so trusting, Bucky vows to never let her down.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone said in the comments on my last chapter, their daughter and them had a sweet connection and I wanted to add that little bit to this fic because.....it's really freaking cute, I hope that's ok <3
> 
> Next chapter will be a healing chapter for Bucky.


	22. Healing

**  
**  
“My sweet Omega.” Steve purred as he kissed along the mating mark that joined their hearts, down to their very souls. **  
**

“My alpha…” Bucky rumbled back.

With the twins at Tony’s and Mary at the park with Nat for two hours, the pair were making the most of their time together, first hour had been a good deep nap and then once they woke up well….his alpha wasted no time shuffling down the bed, spreading his cheeks and eating him out how he liked.

Now with his alpha covering his whole body head to toe, back to chest, all the omega can do is bury his face in the pillows and take it, his alpha doesn’t hold back, after those sweet kisses to his bond mark, Steve intertwines their fingers together above their heads on the soft pillows and grinds his hips deep and hard into his omega, his cock filling his mate perfectly. Teeth biting down close to the mating mark and staying there, his low growl of possession and love sparks something wonderful in the omega and he whines wanting more.

                                            ________________________

It’s only when a few weeks later rolls around and the pups are all napping so they have to be real quiet does Steve FINALLY bring up something they used to do back in the 40’s, something that was taboo for couples, but something that always worked between them beautifully.

When Bucky crowds his alpha close settling on top of him, his grin is filthy and wicked, “You want me inside you doll face?”

The blonde shivers slightly and nods, “Only if you want to sweetheart.”

The way he says it though….is nearly pleading in the way he wants it so bad and Steve NEVER asked for anything, it was one of his big flaws the way Bucky saw it, not that he was much better, but he was better at asking and now he decided it was gonna be his turn to start getting Steve to ask for things he liked, it was gonna be like pulling teeth, but worth it.

“Oh I more than want to baby, i’m going to fill you up so good, your gonna be begging for it when i’m done with you.” The omega purrs next to his alpha’s ear, their duel scents of arousal turning up even higher filling the space like a fog.

When Steve fist a handful of the brunette’s hair in a fist and drags him down for a brutal kiss, they both growl into it.

                                               ______________________

Steve has to fight making to loud of sounds as not to wake the pups as Bucky pounds into him rough enough that, if he was anyone else they would have some serious damage. All it does for Steve is give him the fucking of a lifetime and holy fuck it’s so good…so good...fuck…..Steve comes with a muffled shout of his mates name as Bucky follows right after him whimpering his pleasure as they ride it out together.

                                        ______________________

The next day starts off well, they bundle themselves up and head for the art center, pups in tow. The twins strapped to Steve’s chest while Mary stays strapped to Bucky’s chest. Once there, the twins are put in their play area with a few new pups who are only a year older. Now that a few more people help teach, the place had really filled up and so many kids now came there to learn and heal, they had a few students who couldn’t hear and Clint now taught that little group.

Steve taught his kids art for the most part, any kind of art there was. Wanda helped the ones who seemed to be more with drawn then the others and it was also those kids that Bucky helped with. When a few new parents had started coming around with there much younger pups Steve welcomed them with open arms like he did everyone.

Their new helper was a woman by the name of Jessica and she was fierce and protective, but soft when it came to the youngest of the pups, so she was now in charge of them, which meant when they dropped off the twins, it’s her they spend alot of time with and so far it was a good fit for everyone.

                           ______________________

The evening is when things take a turn for the worst, it’s been a hard road for Bucky so far these past 2 ½ years, but he knows he has come a long way, while the timing of having pups right now might not of been the best choice, he doesn’t regret it for a minute.

Everything seems fine enough at first, Steve heads up to do some art after he reads to the pups before Bucky puts them down to sleep for the night. Mary goes down shortly after, she will most likely be up in a few hours, sense she doesn’t sleep through the night yet.

It’s only once it’s been far longer than normal for Steve to still be up in the attic, that Bucky checks on him and his heart goes into overdrive when he sees Steve, he doesn’t waste time making his way over to him before grabbing the hand that is holding the paintbrush the wrong way, paint all over the alpha’s hand. His whole body is shaking and his eyes are far away. His harsh panting the only sound. His scent is distressed and confused and his mind is much the same.

“Steve?” Bucky tries softly.

When he doesn’t answer the omega tries again.

_‘Alpha?’_

The blondes eyes just stay focused on the painting in front of him and it’s only then that Bucky takes his worried eyes and looks to the painting and he….turns cold just looking at it.

The blonde painted the war….there’s bodies all over snow covered ground, there’s….blood everywhere too, it’s gruesome and horrible and makes Bucky want to be sick just looking at it, some of the bodies are even blown up….the omega’s never seen his alpha paint anything like this and it’s disturbing.

At the top of the painting he can still see brighter colors like it didn’t start out this way, but this is what it turned into. Bucky looks back to Steve and moves to stand in front of the blonde, blocking the painting and making sure all his alpha can see is him now.

“Alpha, your not there anymore, your at home in Brooklyn, your name is Steven Grant Rogers, i’m Bucky Barnes your mate, your omega, we have three pups who love you very much….I love you so much baby...come back to us.”

Bucky whispers these words over and over again never letting Steve look away from his eyes as he cups his face in both his hands. He doesn’t care how long it takes, he’s not leaving his mate like this, his alpha has already helped him like this so many times he has lost count by now.

It takes a good 30 minutes before his alpha’s eyes gain focus again and hone in on his own eyes. Steve’s hands come up to grip both his wrist tightly, his body is still shaking and he opens his mouth to say something, but….closes it instead and just pulls Bucky to him in a bone crushing hug, one Bucky gladly returns.

“I got you alpha I got you….I got you Stevie...i’m not letting go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being more Steve in need of healing and Bucky helping him....shrugs it's still healing....


	23. Not A Chapter, Only Artwork.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve with baby Mary <3


	24. I will always take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve lets Bucky take care of him.

****“Oh kотенок look at you…” His omega murmured softly next to his ear. **  
**

The alpha shivered and sighed softly letting his depressing thoughts slide away until all there was, was his omega, his Bucky.

“That’s it baby doll, that’s it...just let go for me.” The brunette continued in that calming tone, scent matching it, wrapping around Steve like a cloud.

The alpha’s hands resting on Bucky’s back twitch as he sinks more into his safe space. His omega’s cock filling him how he desperately needs. Way back in the day, the very first time he had shyly brought up his most hidden desire, he had been prepared for his omega to think there was something very wrong with him.

Alpha’s don’t do this, now and then, even more so then, it was of the highest taboo and yet….his omega had just...smiled real sweet at him and purred softly,  _‘I’ll take real good care of ya baby doll.’_

At the time he had been so stuck in his head and he just needed…..a way out and he thought maybe….just maybe that would be a way. There was also the added bonus of getting to feel Bucky deep inside him and that….was something he liked very, very much.

From then on it had always worked, even during the war, stealing those moments away, sometimes when he just….needed his mind to shut off….Bucky would be right there taking care of him, filling him up so perfectly…..until he wasn’t…..until his omega fell…..and Steve went down with a plane.

Now though...his omega is once again filling him up how he needs….he was spiraling or had been and Bucky had come to him after putting the pups to sleep and just….took his worries away, took care of him in a way ONLY his omega could.

He lets himself get deep love bites all over as he lays there under his omega and just….lets himself be the one pliant this time. Let’s Bucky offer loving thrust while marking him everywhere. Licking over his scent glands in his wrist and then the bigger one on his neck under the bonding mark, that touch….has him biting his bottom lip as his eyes flutter closed, moaning brokenly.

“Do you remember what you said to me the first time we did this Stevie?” Bucky whispers softly, gazing down at him so lovingly, it’s almost hard to keep his gaze once Steve reopens his eyes.

“I said….I didn’t know it could be like this.” His responds in a whisper, hands gripping his omega’s hips tighter.

“Mmmm yes and I said...I knew it would be something...amazing because….your amazing...other half of my heart I swear baby doll.” The omega whispers, emotions getting the better of him, his hips never stopping there slow, slow movements, in and out of his alpha’s tight heat.

He leans down to rest his forearms on either side of Steve’s head and his knee’s curl closer to his alpha’s body, suddenly all around him so he can’t hide as he continues to lavish praise on his love how he deserves.

Steve has never had a problem telling Bucky just what he thinks of him, the praise then and now going right to his heart and his cock, depending on what’s said. Bucky however when trying to give that back...has a slighter harder time with it and he wonders not for the first time if it was always like this for him before…..before hydra…..before he fell.

What Steve doesn’t know is until last week so much of Bucky’s memories had been lost….or faded...there but he couldn’t find them, but well….that’s not the case now, besides a few tiny things here and there well….

With Steve watching him with wide tear filled eyes, Bucky finally stops his movements and cups his alpha’s face in his hands, flesh and metal and wipes his cheeks softly as a few tears fall. He closes his eyes and lets his alpha see EVERYTHING he remembers.

The soft gasp under him can be heard and felt in the bond as his alpha see’s fully into his mind, with barely any memories lost or hidden away, Steve starts crying, even has Bucky starts a slow grind in and out of his mate, his alpha doesn’t stop crying seeing that...his omega remembers damn near everything and the tiny bits he doesn’t...Bucky knows he will in time.

“Like I said alpha, other half of my heart...other half of my soul and no matter what hydra did….they could never fully take you away from me….our souls wouldn’t allow it.” Bucky whispers against his alpha’s neck before licking the scent gland there and then finally biting down just hard enough for his alpha to really feel.

Steve’s back bows and his head gets thrown back on the pillow as his mouth opens on a silent scream, not wanting to wake the pups in the next room. His orgasm hitting him hard enough to steal the breath away from his lungs as Bucky watches with rapt attention. Steve is beautiful like this, hair a mess, body covered in his scent and markings, making the more primal part of him purr in delight.

The way he fully gives himself over to his omega...is nothing short of a gift...and Bucky wants nothing more then to keep that gift close to his heart for only him to know and treasure. His eyes rake over the fine sheen of sweat covering his alpha’s body, the way his eyes are still leaking tears, but are so dreamy looking as they finally look to Bucky once more, the love there…..nothing compares to that……..nothing.

Only the pups…..only they hold the second place in his heart so deeply….his family at the end of the day……..is all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do something fluffy cause next chapter Steve and Bucky do their first couples therapist session because STEVE isn't doing as well as Bucky is....like I said before to with stand what Bucky did at the hands of hydra I think mentally he is stronger then Steve.
> 
> Steve is also ten times more stubborn then Bucky and just....isn't doing what he should with his therapist so couples time....
> 
> Also next chapter will be more on Steve's PTSD....


	25. Steve's Past Trama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve....has had a rough road.

“Peter.” Steve sighs out, voice taking on a ‘I give up’ tone.

With the twins now two and a half and Mary nearly six months old, Peter was known for being the troublemaker hands down. Thomas was just a sweet boy who followed and Mary….would just watch them with a frown, like she just knew they would be up to no good.

Both Bucky and Steve would find it funny, if not for the fact that today they have a couples session with Bucky’s therapist, not Steve’s and….the alpha is grateful for that, while his omega got to choose who his was, Steve had one picked out for him by shield and that….had never sat well with him, not really.

It was only once he brought this up today that Bucky found out that bit of info, so instead of going to Steve’s therapist like they were originally going to, Bucky made sure his would be ok with it and then it was settled. His omega still can’t believe he just let shield pick the person out. Something the alpha is very much still kicking himself over, oh well.

Before the blonde can take Peters toy away, the brunette is reaching over and taking it away with a frown, tapping his pups nose gently and firmly saying, “Peter stop it.”

“No, don’t..wanna!”

Steve’s mouth drops open, eyes widening. It’s the first time Peter has outright said no back and in such a rude yelling way. This time he beats Bucky to saying something, his omega looks just as shocked as he does.

“Peter Grant Rogers!” Steve’s voice takes on a tone, his young pup has not heard before, it’s a displeased sound, one not gentled for his young ears, it’s his old captain america voice he saved for his battle men doing something wrong and it has Peter looking up at him with wide eyes.

The alpha’s voice never rose in volume, but it had the desired effect all the same, Peter’s soft little ‘Sorwy daddy’ was enough to make the alpha’s eyes go soft and his posture relax, picking up his pup, Steve snuggled him in his lap and buried his nose in his pups head of hair.

“Say sorry to papa too.” Steve whispers after a moment, Bucky watching them quietly with Thomas and Mary in front of him playing on the floor.

Peter crawls over to Bucky and snuggles into his lap, “Sorwy papa.”

The omega just melts like he always does with his pups and whispers into his head of hair, “Thank you baby.”

_______________________

Once they got to the office, signed in and left the pups with the tiny daycare right next to the office, it was time. Glad that they had a one way window into the daycare area, they could look over and see the pups from time to time which….helped in a weird way.

Bucky would be the first to admit doing a duel session was….odd at first. He was used to sharing stuff with Nicole in a way he couldn’t always with Steve, but now that it was happening well….unlike when he first started coming here so long ago, now….the words just tumbled out of his mouth easier then ever and before long, Steve….his alpha really knew it all...unfiltered and raw...honest in a very brutal way at times.

Steve however when it was his turn after the tears and hugs and comfort he gave his omega….was only half sharing and Bucky knew it too….knew when his alpha was lying or telling half truths and it pissed him off to high heaven and he knew Steve would be able to feel it pissing him off too, his scent was pretty much on point with it as well, leaving nothing to be confused and that has his alpha looking at him with eyes filled with….shame and that...throws Bucky for a loop.

Steve hunches his shoulders more trying to become smaller and he shy's away from his omega’s touch and starts picking at his nails or a few loose threads on his long sleeved shirt, his face looking down at his hands like he’s lost in his thoughts and the way his alpha keeps some of his thoughts hidden STILL does piss Bucky off more, but he grows more concerned now and waits out his alpha.

It’s taking everything the omega has in him not to reach out and touch when his alpha’s scent grows distressed and he starts sniffling, trying to fight back any tears in the face of someone else being here with them, showing such open emotion in front of Bucky was fine, in front of a stranger, was not something he liked doing and he was fighting it now and that fact that he was losing that battle spoke volumes at how much Steve was suffering over things he still refused to share.

But it seemed today was going to be the day at least some of those things would get thrown out in the open. Steve still refused to look anyone in the eye and he just curled in on himself more when he finally spoke.

“I tried killing myself before…..more then once in fact.”

Of all the things Bucky thought he would hear...this was not one of them….his Stevie...the man who never gave up no matter what….doing….that. It leaves him feeling like he wants to sob for days, but he stays strong and sits there and just waits, besides it’s not like Steve’s not gonna feel his emotions through their mating bond already anyway.

“I kept trying when the first time….didn’t..work.”

The way Steve keeps talking, it’s shame through and through, his voice sounding so small for someone so big.

“I thought for sure the last thing would work, a...bullet..between the eyes.” The way Steve’s voice starts to hitch tells the therapist what Bucky can already feel, pain, suffering, anguish, it’s just so STRONG it’s overwhelming and not even the block Steve keeps trying to throw up in his mind can stop it, his scent is losing the battle as well, it’s all Bucky can do not to smother his alpha in hugs and love right now.

“I woke up three days later with a killer headache.” Steve finally finishes, saying without saying it. He had gone through with it and it failed. Bucky wants to be sick, wants to kill everyone who did this to them, but mostly he just wants to go to his alpha so he finally does.

Moving over to the other side of the couch he manhandles Steve into his lap and holds him as his alpha sobs, hiding his face in his neck, curling around him in a way he hasn’t done sense he was small and sickly and Bucky…..has to be the strong one, the provider. His alpha had suffered far more then he was aware STILL and now he knows just how rough the road to healing for his alpha is going to be, and the omega isn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to always use Steve in ways like that where he is so depressed he tries shit like that and I just don't know why I keep doing that to him, oops.
> 
> Which reminds me I have to finish my 2 chapter fic with steve saving a women from jumping off a bridge.
> 
> Next chapter for this will be lighter <3
> 
> Wanna read a cool HC I have for Steve? Here it is:  
> http://mrs---nicole.tumblr.com/post/179804193318/vocally-political-and-liberal-steve-rogers-fox


	26. Morning Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE FLUFF 9,000

“Yes alpha yes just like that….please…” The brunette trails off, face smooshed in the pillow below him muffling the words, but Steve hears them regardless.

He glances at the clock and knows the pups are gonna be up any moment so with that in mind, he changes the angle of his hips and starts really driving his cock home into his omega’s willing body as the brunette moans turn into muffled wails of his name.

                                    ___________________

Bucky thinks one of his favorite things is seeing his alpha sleepy soft in the mornings. His hair has grown out as of late and he now has a full beard, which...besides the wonderful beard burn it leaves in...certain places is soft and touchable. The longer hair means in the mornings like now it’s even more messy, sticking up at odd angles, a slight frizz to it.

Something just a touch better than soft sleepy morning Steve? Soft sleepy pups as well. It’s one of those mornings. All of them piled in the living room, twins eating their tiny pieces of pancake from their little plates as Bucky nurses Mary, who is really still half asleep herself.

Steve dotting on his pups making sure they have enough food, yawning out around his coffee cup….god Bucky misses caffeine...soon...soon he tells himself once Mary was weaned off breast milk, but until then he was trying to be as healthy as could be for her.

He takes a sip of his decaffeinated coffee anyway enjoying the taste. When he puts down his coffee mug his alpha is looking at him all soft and warm and Bucky just rolls his eyes fondly, knowing his hair is a right mess itself.

“Want me to braid your hair sweetheart?” Steve’s voice is even sounding sleepy still and rough like it does in the mornings sometimes.

The omega smiles before yawning. “Since when do you know how to braid hair alpha?”

The blonde picks up a foam arrow to one of the pups toys and throws it at him playfully, “Wanda taught me.”

That gets a eyebrow raise, “Oh?”

Steve smiles one of his relaxed smiles, the ones only really seen when around his family, “Her brother used to do it for her when she was little...still does it now sometimes. She says it’s relaxing and calming, with the added bonus of looking pretty when done so...I asked and she showed me how.”

“And how did she show you?”

His alpha ducks his head still smiling, “Let her braid my hair.”

“And you didn’t take a picture?” The omega fake pouts, he would have liked to see that though.

Mary makes it known she’s done by whimpering softly, Bucky lifts her up to his shoulder and gently starts patting her back, his metal arm now always used for such gentle things.

“I wanted to surprise you omega.” Steve’s soft voice makes him scoot on over to him, bringing his coffee cup with him before placing it in a new spot on the coffee table. Only once he starts patting Marys back again does he lean forward and kiss Steve softly and sweetly, before biting his lower lip roughly, making his alpha growl pleased.

He turns away and sits down right in front of the blonde, “Well? Show me how well your skills are alpha.”

Steve’s eyes light up and lose plenty of their sleepiness as he gets to work.

                                     __________________________

Bucky is….impressed. Steve was always good at being a multitasker, so it shouldn’t be surprising even with keeping a eye on the pups after they finished their food and started to play with their toys that the hair braiding never got forgotten and was even dare the brunette say amazing?

Steve took a picture with his phone then handed it over and yeah wow, it was simply stunning and more then once during it he felt like he could fall right back to sleep. Luckily Mary kept him awake by pulling on his ear or doing that lip touching thing she always did when he spoke.

It also made him really notice just how long he had let his hair grow. “Holy shit doll it looks amazing.”

It only dawns on him he swore when Thomas yells it out, “SHIT!”

Both him and Steve gasp, the brunette has the good grace to look apologetic when Steve gives him  _‘the look.’_  “Babe… now he’s never gonna stop saying it.” The alpha whines.

Bucky can’t help but break out into laughter at the tone of voice….it’s just so...whiny and personally he finds it funny hearing that word come out of his pups mouth. It’s just funny, so sue him.

“Bucky...it’s not funny.” Steve tries to sound frustrated by it, but the smile he’s trying to fight gives him away as does his scent which is rich in contentedness and happiness so he knows Steve finds it funny too, but he has to act like he doesn’t.

“Thomas we don’t say that word, papa said a bad word.” The alpha firmly says.

“Papa get time out?” Peter throws in.

The blonde looks to him, eyes full of humor, “Yes papa gets time out.”

“Oooooo papa said a ba word, papa has to go time outs.” Peter chimes in again looking pleased as punch at this news.

Bucky doesn’t like that look in Steve’s eyes, it’s much to playful, which means Bucky loves seeing it. Seeing Steve just so warm and happy makes him warm and happy, even with Mary still pulling at his face and babbling baby sounds.

“Papa no kiss daddy for...many hours.” Thomas says after his alpha leans over whispering in his little ear.

Bucky looks to Steve mouth wide open, but smiling. “Many hours huh? Harsh.”

The twinkle in his alpha’s eyes is just...god Bucky loves him so much. Sometimes he has to pinch himself so he knows he’s not dreaming and still strapped into that god awful chair. The omega’s eyes go all soft and sweet once he really starts to see how truly LUCKY he is.

“I love you.” He simply says, but it carries SO much more then just a simple I love you and Steve knows it too, in the way he inches closer, the way he scents his neck, the way his lips feel on his as his alpha kisses him deeply before pulling back.

“I love you too sweetheart.”

Mary picks that moment to pull on Steve’s hair and demand to be held by him declaring loudly, “DADA UP!”

The room falls into silence, even the twins look at Mary in shock….it’s her first word or..words as it were. Bucky holds her up in shock before looking to Steve, then the twins then Mary again. He feels a lump in his throat and doesn’t try to hide the tears as he hands her over to Steve who buries his face in her tummy making her squeal in delight saying it again, “DADA UP!”

Steve’s face may be slightly hidden against her belly as he blows raspberries in it, but Bucky sees the tears anyway. His alpha lifts his face finally and just stares down at her with so much adoration on his face, so much love and tenderness, a soft look only his pups get.

Bucky thinks he may like that look on Steve even more then his soft sleepy face.

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky's Braid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's lame that the fluff chapters are sometimes harder to write then the angst chapters like why? lol


	27. Something Wonderfully New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff.

****It was a cold fall day that saw Steve strapping the twins into their stroller so he could do his morning run with Sam. The twins had sadly gotten to big to keep strapping to his chest, something Steve missed, but the new stroller, something that while he was glad he got it, he still would never get used to how much EVERYTHING cost now. Back in the day he was lucky some days if he could even get five bucks together and now he was spending 300.00 on a running stroller. At least his pups would want for nothing.

                                      ___________________

Steve’s night had been filled with nightmares, it was bad timing that Bucky had also suffered a few himself last night. It just meant today the alpha and omega were bone tired, but if they were tired enough come tonight they would sleep soundly….hopefully.

The change in therapist has done wonders for Steve and Bucky is still kicking himself for not seeing how Steve wasn’t get the help he needed….not really, but now he was and….it showed in little things. Nothing gets fixed overnight as they know, but Bucky always had a keen eye, even before hydra got their hands on him so he sees….the little things.

If that wasn’t enough he can also just….hear it...the way his alpha’s mind is getting just a tad...calmer….more balanced? Bucky’s not sure the right word to use, but he can see in all things, the way Steve looks, how he sounds mentally and his scent even….all the little things that show Bucky his alpha is FINALLY making progress. There was no rush and PTSD never went away, it was a lifelong thing to deal with, but….it could and would get easier to handle.

One day at a time was both their new motto.

                                     _______________________

With Steve off with the twins, Bucky spends the morning with Mary. He loves the bonding time he gets with his pups and Mary and him...have a special thing. He still doesn’t understand her lip touching thing, but it always seems to bring her comfort and he loves that her and him share a thing just their own, no matter how silly it may look to outsiders.

Steve had a good idea how it is for him, feeling his feelings on it, but anyone else just finds it silly, something she will grow out of, but...Bucky knows it’s more than that. Case in point, Bucky came into the nursery tired as could be, but as he sits down with her to nurse, as his voice starts humming softly and her little hand grips his bottom lip, she watches him with….piercing eyes.

Even once he’s fed and burped her, changed her diaper and then finally just has her settled in his lap bouncing her gently she just keeps watching him. Her grey eyes so much like his own watching him dare he say keenly?

She makes baby sounds, babbles nonsense, her only words still  _‘dada up’_  but there’s….something there already and Bucky knows it’s not just him seeing what he wants, Steve has seen it too, said  _‘she was gonna grow up into a super smart young lady.’_

The omega has to agree. When she grabs his finger and places it on her tiny lips like she does to him she tries to make humming sounds and then looks to him as she grabs his bottom lip waiting. Bucky tilts his head at her and hums softly and she smiles a toothless smile and after doing this a few times, Bucky wonders if she is trying to tell him something….if what he does makes her happy and she is trying to make him happy by copying what he does?

He’s not one for reading into something that isn’t there, but he’s sure even at her young age of 8 months she can smell his tiredness and maybe she was trying to help in the only way she could? Hell maybe he is really just tired, but the look in her little eyes tells him that’s not the case.

                                _________________

When Steve gets home and unloads the sleeping twins into their cribs for nap time, after Bucky shares his thoughts, his alpha actually agrees with what he thinks Mary might be trying to do.

“She’s young sweetheart, but she’s smart as a whip already, i’m sure of it and I bet she’s trying to cheer her papa up as best she can.” Steve mumbles into his cheek before kissing it and then scenting him gently.

The omega sighs softly letting his alpha hold him close as he nurses Mary. He knows she’s just about at the point most omega’s start weaning them off breast milk, but the thought of it...makes his heart sad something fierce and he honestly doesn’t want to yet. It had been the same with the twins, he likes the closeness and he’s gonna miss it.

“Hey....”

Once Bucky looks into Steve’s eyes, the blonde continues, “Don’t let anyone tell you when to stop nursing, not me not anyone, only YOU know when it’s time and if it’s not time yet it’s not...some omegas nurse until the pup is two years old...so when it’s time, the time YOU pick, then it will be.”

The omega studies his alpha until he finally nods breathing a small sigh of relief, “Your right...i’m not ready yet.”

“Then keep nursing her omega-mine.” The blonde whispers, scenting him once more.

Bucky takes in his alpha’s pleased scent, that ever present scent of pine, ink and something just...Steve...his alpha. He knows Steve will stand by choices he makes like this, of course he does, just like Bucky stands by ones Steve makes. Honestly most of the time they can work out ways to do things with the pups.

Of course sometimes their minds will...clash gently over certain things with the pups, like clothes, food, who they do play dates with, but nothing that doesn’t get ironed out in the end, but there are certain things like this where….the choice is fully Bucky’s, and his alpha ALWAYS stands by what he decides.

                                   ____________________

“Here hold her a moment will you.” Bucky says before not even waiting for a answer and gently placing his daughter in Stranges arms.

The Dr is a good sport about it, even if he does look like he’s afraid he will break Bucky’s kid. The beta holds her out at a arms length.

“She’s not gonna bite, just hold her to your chest and make silly sounds or something, she’s a easy baby.” The omega comments before looking down at the metal arm about to replace his old one.

Dr Strange does as he’s told and Mary plays peek a boo with his cape that is currently not on him. Mary laughs delighted making the good dr smile softly, finally relaxing.

Tony meanwhile uses that moment to finally finish installing Bucky’s new arm, the omega only winches once before flexing his fingers with perfect ease unlike the old model. He’s so overjoyed he could cry, but he wont, Tony would tease him forever for it.

“How’s that feel?” Tony ask, his own baby in his crib off to the side napping away.

“Feels….real good.” Bucky stops himself from adding how good Tony did, his head is already big enough.

“Ready to see the added bonus?” Tony ask, much to excited, Bucky watches him closely smiling uncertain, “Yes?”

With a simple touch to the shoulder part of the arm, a hidden button under the new blue star painted there, Bucky’s metal arm turns into…..there’s no words for it….his metal arm looks like his flesh and bone one. He looks to Tony stunned who smiles back smugly.

“It’s a hologram, thought it would make it easier when you go out, I know how people look at it, I know you don’t care, but well….if you ever want a break from how it looks you have this whenever.” Tony finishes, shrugging like it’s no big deal, but oh how wrong he is.

Outside of Steve and his pups, Bucky isn’t that touchy still, but this feels like one of those times he can step outside his comfort zone as he leans forward on the table he’s sitting on and hugs Tony to him in a quick hug before leaning back.

Clearing his throat, he offers a heartfelt and soft, “Thank you.”

Tony blushes and clears his throat as well, “Your welcome Barnes.” His tone pleased as punch though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/ did some art awhile back with Bucky getting a awesome upgraded new arm like this and this is where this idea came from.
> 
> I asked and she let me use the idea, so thank you.
> 
> Also Steve has no idea about the new arm yet, but he will soon.


	28. So Many Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, so many feelings.........

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS YOU GIVE ME THAT PHONE RIGHT NOW!”

The blonde wasn’t far enough away that Bucky couldn’t see him typing even faster now as he walked even faster from the brunette.

“NO, THESE IDIOTS FROM FOX NEWS THINK THEY CAN SAY THINGS LIKE THIS AND GET AWAY WITH IT? I THINK NOT!”

The brunette chases Steve around the couch, through the kitchen and back out into the living room, where the pups watch on giggling.

Bucky is really regretting telling Steve about twitter...and facebook….and tumblr right about now.

“STOP STARTING ONLINE WARS WITH PEOPLE STEVEN!”

“NO, JAMES!”

Bucky narrows his eyes at that, he’s not a fan of his real name, never was and Steve knows how he dislikes it. Growling he leaps over the couch and tackles the blonde to the floor as they both grapple for the phone.

“YOU ARE SUCH A PUNK!”

“TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE JERK!”

They roll around on the living room rug looking like fools and making there pups laugh. Only once Bucky has the phone does he leap up and run away to hide the damn thing.

“HEY BRING THAT BACK!”

                                            ___________________________

“It’s not that I don’t love it, it’s just….” Steve trails off sighing softly and looking to him with uncertain eyes.

“You got use to the metal arm.”

The blonde makes a sour face like he shouldn’t even being saying these things or thinking things along the lines of….well Bucky knows, he knows his alpha has a flat out kink for his metal fingers and the omega REALLY loves that a new part of him turns Steve on so much, so he doesn’t know why Steve has to feel this way.

With a fond smile he crawls in Steve’s lap and taps the button on his new arm making it appear metal again, “Sugar this arm is always gonna be this and I LIKE this arm, less pains in my spine and back, hardly any actually and the upgrades to this thing...it feels as real a arm as anything i’ll ever have, but honestly?”

His alpha’s hands settle on his hips as he looks up at him with those blue eyes he loves so much and waits.

“I like how the metal looks and I like that you like it so much, I really do, makes me feel….really good and I know you know this.” He settles his hands on his alpha’s chest and settles down more firmly in his alpha’s lap feeling the half hard cock under the gym shorts.

Steve swallows thickly and his hands grip tighter to his omega’s soft yet firm hips and licks his lips watching him with hunger in his eyes, “I do.” He plans to say more, but well his omega shuts him up with a kiss that last forever it seems.

When they finally come up for air, his alpha smiles contently and whispers next to his ear, “I really love the new arm sweetheart.”

                                              ______________________

_‘What about this one?’_

_‘Hmmmm to small, there’s five of us and just between me and you, we can eat two of these.’_

_‘Hmmmm true.’_

_‘Should we go with ham too?’_

_‘Oh yes ham and sweet potatoes, green beans and...somethings missing…’_

_‘Sugar cookies or pie?’_

Both Steve and Bucky turn to look at each other and both think at the same time,  _‘Both.’_

                                        _________________

“Mary, baby girl your making such a mess.” Bucky mutters softly.

The first Thanksgiving as a full family, the twins now both three years old and Mary 1 years old, she could have solid food as long as it was smashed into tiny pieces, something Steve did in seconds for his pups a good deal of the time.

Mary was however currently getting more all over her face and in her dark blonde hair then in her mouth and with her right next to the omega he was getting a front row seat to the mess. Not that the twins were being much better, their clothes were a lost cause by this point.

It didn’t matter, not really. They would never have to know what going hungry felt like or not having warm clothes or any toys to play with. They would grow and if they wanted to go to a big major school one day, Bucky was proud he could offer them that too, him and Steve would always make sure they had everything they needed.

With Steve across from him and the twins on the other side, they filled up their little dining table perfectly. Last year they had tried doing a bigger get together for the holiday with Tony, but it was just….to much to soon. This though….this was perfect.

                                            ______________________

“Mr Rogers can I ask you something sir?”

The alpha looks up from the easel he was painting on and looks to one of his newer students, the young kid was only 13 and had already presented as a beta, normally it was 16 before anyone knew, but sometimes it happened younger.

He was a sweet kid, kind of shy, but with a passion for art that even rivaled Steve’s love for it.

“Yes kid, anything you want, I promise.” He offers gently.

He knew this kid didn’t have a father at home and his mom worked two jobs so he was here more then the other kids. Steve was seriously growing a soft spot for him big time, no surprise there, he knows he has a habit of forming pacts, trying to protect what he sees as his in a way.

The kid looks down, raven hair falling like a curtain in front of his eyes blocking out those very unique purple eyes of his.

“Am….am I burden to you here sir?” He finally ask in a small voice, ringing his hands together.

Steve’s brow furrows concerned. He takes in the young pups smell and it’s always been alittle off, but not off putting just different, he’s noticed the way the pup dresses, but has said nothing on the matter because it wasn’t any of his business, but also because people should get to be the way they wanna be and being different should never be something you feel bad about.

He sits down in front of the kid and tips his chin up with one of his fingers gently, only once he has the young pups eyes on him does he speak, “Your never a burden sweetheart, never I promise.”

Steve doesn’t miss the way the kids eye light up at the endearment nor how his words affect him.

“I just wanted to make sure….my mom….she says i’m a burden because of what I am.” The kid looks like he is on the brink of crying and Steve can’t stand it, wants to wrap him up in a comforting hug.

“Because your a beta?” He finally ask confused.

The kid shakes his head, “Because i’m….trans...I don’t… I don’t know if you know what that means sir but I….I hate my body...I hate it so much….it don’t feel right….when I look at myself..it just don’t feel right….all I see is a girl, but….i’m a boy and I hate it!” By the end of it the kid is crying and now Steve can't not do anything anymore.

He gently pulls the kid in his arms, who goes willingly, sobbing in the alpha’s chest. Clint, Wanda and even Bucky look over, but he just shakes his head gently that everything is ok. Steve’s sure plenty of people would think Steve Rogers didn’t know much on things such as this, but they are very wrong, google has been a godsend honestly, for him and Bucky.

“Hey it’s ok....it’s alright. I know what that is,...and i’m sorry your mom feels that way, I truly am, everyone deserves to have a mothers love and i’m sorry she can’t see what a wonderful girl she has, she’s missing out, but...I...your not a burden honey, your wonderful and sweet and kind and any mom or dad would be lucky to have you as their child, i’m so sorry.” Steve whispers by his ear so only the two of them hear.

The kid cries even more as her arms tighten around his neck and he vows to speak to the mother the first chance he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me and i'm so glad <3


	29. Family

****The omega tries his very, very best not to tear up at the cutest that is happening in front of him. It was still weeks before Christmas was due, but all the kids at the arts center felt Steve deserved something for bringing this all together so long ago. But right now the big blonde alpha was getting a group hug from all the kids, and the alpha….looks so smitten and content, his scent is just so much stronger, the ink, pine and something that is always just Steve smells sweeter now, almost like warm cinnamon.

The omega has only smelled this scent when he was in a pact setting, but even then it wasn’t as sweet smelling as this. This little pact of young ones just seem to bring out all Steve’s protective dad alpha instincts and if Bucky and him didn’t already have three young pups, he would give him 3 more right this minute seeing this in front of him, Steve so soft, Bucky feels like he could melt into the floor just watching it, instead he takes a few photos, vowing to frame them later.

                                                ___________________

“Bucky...baby you're ok..I got you...I got you.” The alpha’s words wash over the omega as his nightmare recedes more and more until it’s nothing but shadow and fog, gone from his mind as he fully wakes.

The whimpering sounds as he fully comes to be awake and open his eyes is coming from him, he’s not proud of it, but Steve is the only one who won’t judge him for it. Only this time….

“Papa are you ok?”

“Yeah papa, you sad?”

Peter and Thomas little voices speak up from between him and Steve. It takes him a moment to remember the pups had rushed in after having a bad dream themselves and little Mary was in her portable crib at the foot of the bed. With a bone weary sigh he settles back down and let’s his pups dog pile him as Steve props himself up on his elbow watching, that little crease of concern still on his face.

“I’m ok darlings, papa just had a bad dream.” He whispers, kissing both their little heads as they snuggle into his chest.

“We make it better with hugs papa.”

“Yeah hugs heal eveythin, daddy says.”

The omega finds himself smiling softly, looking to Steve who smiles back softly, finally losing that concern in his eyes and instead runs his fingers through the brunette’s hair, calming him right down. The scent he puts out extra calming. It puts the pups to sleep quick leaving the two mates looking at each other.

_‘You really ok omega-mine?’_

_‘I am alpha-mine, I am.’_

                                                         ______________________

It’s only a few days later that finds Bucky gasping from a nightmare, he didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch not with the twins playing just a few feet away. At least Mary was out with Steve on his run.

His flesh and blood hand is digging into his shoulder where it meets his metal arm and looking he already sees the cuts in his skin from how hard he was digging in. He doesn’t mean to, he really doesn’t, but his face scrunches up as he cries, trying to be silent and failing. He used to claw at his metal arm so much, it’s why there is so many old, old scars there from that very thing, the scars perfect points of when he nails dug in again and again.

He cries harder when he feels his pups climb up onto the couch and then his lap. They have learned enough by now to know when their papa cries and his scent turns distressed and sad, the best thing they can do is ground him by talking to him and hugging him.

The omega doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh at that fact. That they know his cues now because they are just so damn smart already or how sad it is they even have to know them in the first place. Whatever the case the omega lets them ground him, he lets them hug him as he hugs them back and he breathes in their little scents and bit by bit calms down.

When Steve gets home, they are still cuddled on the couch, his alpha knows well enough to know what happened, Thomas’s “Papa was sad daddy, we made it better.” isn’t even needed, but Bucky just loves his pup that much more. For all the trouble they cause, the twins are at their cores sweethearts. They even get that same frown Steve has when they look at him sometimes, when they worry about him.

Steve temps the pups away with lunch, in the living room of course, they don’t like being far from Bucky when he’s like this. The blonde settles Mary into the brunette’s lap and then leaves and comes back with antiseptic wipes for his cuts.

He lets his alpha fuss and mother hen, he doesn’t always mind, sometimes he does, he doesn’t like to feel weak, but sometimes like now, he lets Steve do it, knowing it pleases his alpha to care for his omega.

When Steve’s cleans the cuts, he leans down and kisses over the cuts and then his metal arm, before coming back up and kissing him soundly on the lips. The omega purrs happily and his alpha rumbles contently in reply.

                                                    _______________________

It’s nearing Christmas more and more everyday, soon they’ll have to get a tree, they already got the pups their presents during the summer sales, which was smart because now? The streets are packed much, much more and both Steve and Bucky hate that, all the crowds, all the scents, just...to many people for their liking.

Even so Steve makes a few last minute gifts, like knitting all his pups little hats and scarves and even mittens. It took him a few tries before he got the hang of it a few months back, but now he was a master at it. The omega has so many warm cozy things thanks to his alpha, one of his favorites might be his huge ass blanket. It was perfect for when he had heats. Soooooo soft.

It’s one of those nights, the twins fell asleep on the floor playing and Bucky is glad they have such a plush carpet and he is loath to move them yet so he lets them sleep with their stuffies as they snuggle together, the twins never like being apart and he wonders if that’s a twin thing.

Mary is just about there herself, rubbing her little hand over her eyes as he sits on the couch across from the chair Steve is knitting in, reading Mary her favorite bedtime story, ‘Where The Wild Things Are.’

He still can’t help himself from scenting her gently when she’s in his lap, kissing the top of her head, how she snuggles more into him, getting the same kind of comfort from her papa that Bucky gets from his daughter, just being able to live in the moment, that he’s here, he has Steve and he has a family. Makes all those horrible years worth it, if it meant all this, hell yes.

By the time Steve is done with the little baby hats, Bucky is sound asleep on the couch, Mary cradled to his chest protectively. With stealth that even Bucky would be proud of, Steve silently first picks the twins up and shushes them gently as he carries them to their room.

Once in their little beds, he tucks them in, kisses their little heads, then leaves them to get Bucky next. With him he Just gentle picks up his omega, making sure he doesn’t let Mary fall out of his lap he carries them upstairs to their bedroom, once he lays Bucky down in bed, he gently pries Mary from his chest and then places her in the little crib at the foot of their bed. Soon enough she will need more space, but for now, they like it best this way, with her close.

She doesn’t even wake, just snuggles more into the blankets Steve tucks around her. He kisses her little head and then moves over to Bucky who is even half asleep trying to get under the covers. The alpha helps him before crawling in after him and holding him close, sleep comes peacefully to them soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have more art center kids. <3


	30. Time Is Flying By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not arts center kids like I said last chapter because well....you'll see soon enough why hehe.

2 YEARS LATER……

“You sure you got everything cub?” Steve ask not for the first time, mother hening something bad now that the day was upon them.

“Yes daddy, in my backpack.” Thomas and Peter answer at the same time, smiling excited.

Steve does his very, very best to make his smile excited for them, keeps the worry and fear deep inside, only Bucky will feel it, but then Bucky is also keeping those same emotions deep inside for only Steve to feel.

Steve watches his twins finish their breakfast, not having the stomach to finish his own, much like Bucky across from him, helping Mary finish her own food. Steve wonders not for the first time where the time is slipping off too. The twins are now both five years old and sweet little Mary is three and a half.

His sons, his pups….have so much of his fighting spirit in them he worries it will get them in the same kind of trouble he used to get him into when he was younger, add in Bucky’s sassiness they also got and it made for trouble sometimes, with a sigh he knows there is nothing he can do about it of course, only guide them and help. Soon enough they will be grown adults and oh boy….Steve’s not ready for that yet.

_‘Still got a few years before that alpha-mine.’_

_‘I know…’_

They share a look….they know they still got plenty of time before that, still….the pups will always be their babies no matter how old they get.

                                                            _____________

Bucky has already said his goodbyes and hugs...so many hugs and now Steve has too, but god why is this so hard, the pups will only be gone for three days, but that’s the longest they have ever been away or this far away before. Clint bless him understands he really does and there a very few people they would trust their babies too just….

Steve gives one last long hug to his twins, scents their hair, breaths in deep and does his best not to cry like a baby.

                                                  _________________

Once they are packed up in Clints van, they all say one last goodbye and then Clints off with them to his farm for the weekend and the alpha and omega stand there for a second at a lost of what to do, but soon enough Mary reminds them they still have her with them all weekend and so they go back inside to the warmth.

It helps having Mary with them, Steve doesn’t know what that says about them, that they need their pups around or they don’t feel whole, but it’s true and he wonders not for the first time if that feeling will ever get easier. They have always done their best not to smother their pups, but they are close, a close family is what Steve always wanted, being a only child had been lonely and his pups won’t ever have that, so with that thought he relaxes, relaxes more when Bucky kisses the back of his neck hearing his thoughts and silently agreeing as he hugs him from behind.

“Mary down for her nap?” Steve whispers.

“Yeah, out like a light.” Bucky whispers back, before taking Steve’s hand and leading him to the bedroom.

                                                 ____________________

5 YEARS LATER……

Steve swears the time really is flying by in a blink of an eye. They have had many Christmases together and the twins are now ten years old and Mary is a huge eight and a half. Steve and Bucky have come to glare at boys eyeing their girl, she’s much too young to date, but god help him Steve doesn’t think ANY boy is good enough for her.

It doesn’t help that the twins are now such trouble makers, but not in the way Steve worried about, they get in trouble for the right reasons, standing up for others, trying to stop bullies from picking on other kids at school or boys looking at their sister the wrong way.

It was Bucky’s idea that maybe they would have to homeschool them, they already got kicked out of two schools because of fights, but fights they didn’t start, but ones they sure as hell would end, again trying to protect others. Steve likes the idea, but they need real world exposure, so the last week or so they have been butting heads big time.

They don’t fight often, but when they do, they give each other the silent treatment or try to, Mary doesn’t stand for it like now and demands  _they make up and act like the grown ups they should be._  Suddenly they are both looking at her and seeing a girl growing into a young lady and god help them, they don’t want her to grow up, but like she has always been, she is smart as a whip and they come to a compromise.

                                                              _______________

5 YEARS LATER……

Steve has dreaded this day sense his daughter was born, Bucky looks about as thrilled as him which is not at all, his glare has made grown men piss themselves and yet this young man just smiles calmly like he’s not put off by the murder looking glare from Bucky in the corner.

In fact Steve has to hand it to the kid well Henry’s his name, he’s taking this all much better than he thought this would go and for that he has to give him some points. This can’t be easy, with the twins, Bucky and himself all grilling him and yet he just answers calmly, smiles softly and is just relaxed. Mary hasn’t been happy about them giving the boy the third degree, but well she knew this day would come as well, so she just sighs deeply, glares at Steve who tries very hard not to cave to those doe eyes so much like Bucky’s and and ask Henry one last thing before they go on their date, “You respect my daughter Henry?”

At that the kids eyes go wide, looking like the idea of him not feeling that way sits wrong with him, “Of course sir, she’s stood up to teachers and students, anybody who was treating others badly and I really respect that, you don’t see enough for that in the world honestly.”

Steve hates to admit it, but…..he likes this kid….enough to approve of him…………..for now. He looks to his mate who hasn’t lost his glare, but nods at Steve. The twins are to much like Bucky right now, so Steve says with a more welcoming smile on his face, “Enjoy your date tonight and be home by 11.”

Mary’s eyes go wide, but her smile is so blinding as she rushes over to Steve and hugs him tight, he knows he would do anything for his little girl.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened lol time jumps big ones.
> 
> By the end Mary is 13 1/2 :O which makes the twins both 15 :O


	31. Enter Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say sorry in advance :(

“Mr Rogers did you hear what I said?” The voice says over the line.

Steve could do nothing, but whisper a small, “Yes.”

He was so thankful Bucky and the kids were out at the mall, he just couldn’t….oh god how was he going to tell them the news? The hand not holding the phone to his ear shakes as he runs it over his mouth in shock, the wetness there from the tears that haven’t stopped flowing sense he got the terrible news. He was sure the whole house was full of his distressed scent by now and there was nothing he could do about it.

“How…..how did it happen?” He finally gets out, his voice thick with tears.

“Drunk driver, no one survived in either car but for Ellie.” The voice says softly.

“Oh god….” Steve’s voice trails off.

“She was in the car….did….was she hurt?” He can barely even get the words out.

“No, we don’t know how, but….she was left untouched, not a scratch on her, that’s….that’s partly why i’m calling Mr Rogers, Elinor made a will before she died, said she always liked to be prepared.”

At that Steve almost smiles, in his minds eye, seeing that small little boy who hated his body so much, only ever saw a girl in it’s place….how Steve had talked with the mom and over time the mother had been more supportive and Steve….had become like a father to her, so he’s not surprised some of his habits passed off to her….she had been like a second daughter to him and now….now she was gone and Steve wasn’t aware he could feel pain like this.

“She….she named you and Mr Barnes as the next of kin in the event...she died and in the case of her...death she wanted Ellie to go to the both of you.”

More tears fall down Steve’s face, remembering all the times him and Bucky had babysat little Ellie, Elinor had adopted her only a few years ago, only two years she got to have her and now….

His voice breaks as he ask the next thing, “What do I do?”

“I can bring her by with the papers, if this is something you want to do then it can be done by this afternoon.” The case worker answered softly.

“Yes, yes of course we’ll take her, we already love her like our own.” The blonde wonders how much more he can take. It was true, Bucky and him loved her dearly and he knew his omega would be on board with this, but the cost of getting to have her….it was to high a price.

__________________

By the time his family got back it was evening, the case worker had come with little Ellie in tow, the papers had been signed and now….she was theirs. Bucky just had a few things to sign and mail back, but that could be done whenever.

It only took a few whiffs of sad alpha for Bucky to be on alert and he’s very glad he let the kids spend the night with Clint and his family.

“Steve?” He calls out, putting down the shopping bags with the last minute Christmas gifts in them and makes his way upstairs following the scent of sad alpha until he gets to the old nursery that never really got turned into anything else on the off chance they had more pups later on.

He opens the door and stops in his tracks for a second before going over to his alpha who is….crying and very much holding a fussy Ellie in his arms.

“Steve?...alpha?” Bucky ask, he hasn’t seen Steve this upset in quite some time.

Those blue eyes shift to him, swimming with tears and red rimmed and puffy like he’s been crying for hours and Bucky moves closer until he hugs his alpha and Ellie both. Steve just buries his face in his omega’s hair and cries more and Bucky is at a lose. He doesn’t think Steve has been this upset since he found Bucky all those years ago as the winter soldier.

“Alpha what’s happened?” He ask softly.

Steve just holds him tighter while still making sure not to crush Ellie who is finally calmer with Bucky here and instead of telling him which seems much to hard to do, he shows him through the bond and by the end of it Bucky is crying, but…..he has to be Steve’s rock right now, his alpha was hurting much harder over this it seemed and while Bucky was devastated at the news….Steve and Elinor had always been closer and he knew his alpha was feeling this deep in his heart.

“I’m here alpha i’m here, just hold onto me, i’m not letting go.” He whispers, taking Ellie in his arms so Steve can hug him better and his hold is bruising, but with Ellie prompt up on Bucky’s hip and Steve’s arms around him like a vice, Bucky wraps his metal arm his alpha and doesn’t let go while his alpha sobs his pain out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna make such a sad chapter, but the timing felt right and I made myself sad, but next chapter is fluffy <3


	32. Mary's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary...gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets out her own tissues*

5 YEARS LATER…………….. **  
**

Steve was not going to cry, the tears in his eyes were traitors. How had this happened? It was just yesterday Mary was going on her first date and then now….she was marrying that very boy at only 18 years old, christ she was still just a baby to Steve, but….she was a woman now and all he could do was share his worries, talk to her and in the end let her make her own choices.

Still, Bucky was fairing far worse here, his little random tears had not stopped sense they came in to see her before the wedding started. She was...a angel, so beautiful and glowing. Steve leans in to kiss both her cheeks again before kissing her forehead one last time and whispers a old Irish prayer.

“D'fhéadfadh an bóthar ardú chun freastal ort. B'fhéidir go mbeadh an ghaoth i gcónaí ar do chúl. Féadfaidh an ghrian teas ar d'aghaidh; titim na báistí ar do pháistí agus go dtí go gcomhlíonfaimid arís, is féidir Dia a shealbhú i bpilmeán a láimh.” The alphas voice is low and watery as he finishes.

When Steve steps out to check on everyone else, Bucky just….god how could time be flying so fast. Mary moves to stand in front of him, moving her train out of the way, without a word, she places a finger on his bottom lip, her eyes misting and trying so very hard not to cry, her makeup was waterproof and she was going to need it, when Bucky starts humming their old lullaby Mary starts crying.

“Do you know why I always did that papa?” Her quiet voice finally breaks out amongst the soft humming.

“Why little cub?” Bucky ask simply, talking is hard when all he wants to do is hug his baby close and never let go.

“Your voice was so calming to me, you always made me feel so safe, so cared for, I was never afraid of you, not once, I only ever found safety in your arms and hearing your voice always made me feel like I was home.” Her voice breaks alittle.

Bucky lets his eyes flutter closed as he holds her close for a moment, her words having such a impact on him, he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through this thing at all. To know...she never feared him, none of his pups ever did, his cries renew as he whispers his own prayer next to her ear.

“Drumul să se ridice pentru a vă întâlni. Fie ca vântul să fie mereu în spatele tău. Fie ca soarele să strălucească cald pe față; ploile cad ușor pe câmpurile tale și până când ne întâlnim din nou, Dumnezeu să te țină în palma mâinii Lui.”

                                          ____________________

Both mates cry, there’s no shame in it, their daughter, their little pup that is a woman now says her vows and it’s a good thing Nat brought them plenty of tissues. Between them little Ellie sits, holding the tissue box for them watching her big sister get married. Her little flower girl dress flowy and beautiful and Bucky holds one of her hands as Steve holds her other little hand as they watches Mary move into the next stage of her life.

                                             ___________________

The wedding itself is a simple thing and before long it’s time for the reception. Steve’s bummed he can’t get drunk, even alittle, but Ellie helps with that soon enough wanting a dance of her own.

Bucky wonders if he’s going to spend the whole dam day with tears in his eyes, just when he thinks he’s finally got it under control, he spots his alpha and their little cub on the dance floor. Her little feet resting on the top of his as he holds her little hands and twirls them around the dance floor together.

Out of nowhere Thomas hands him a tissue and Bucky….can’t even grumble about it, today’s just one of those days where the emotions are running high, his sons can tease him later.

“Doing that well huh pa?” Peter says from his other side all of a sudden.

“Hush you.” Bucky mumbles using the tissue on his eyes.

“Did you hear Peter has a boyfriend finally?” Thomas throws in not a moment later earning a glare from his twin.

Bucky turns to look at his son smiling softly, “Is that true cub?”

“Poppp i’m not a freaking kid.” Peter whines.

“Correction, until you turn 20 in a few months you are in fact still a teenager.” Bucky points out finally getting his tears under control.

Peter rolls his eyes, but it’s done in fondness so Bucky lets it slide, “Besides you’ll always be my cubs, all of you so get used to it ace.”

Peter sighs a put out sigh, but smiles and hugs him to his side, “Whatever you say pop.”

“Now tell me about this boyfriend.” Bucky ask, side hugging his son back.

                               __________________

Steve and Bucky watch their daughter run and laugh hand in hand with her new husband as they dash to the car, rice and bubbles everywhere, once they get to the car Mary turns around and looks at them, her smile blinding as she shouts to them, “I love you both!”

Their eyes start welling up with tears yet again, “We love you too.!” Steve shouts back as Bucky holds little Ellie close on his hip.

                                           _________________

That night, the house is just so quiet, the boys had moved out only last year to be close to their collage. Mary had still lived with them until today and now….it was just them and Ellie. The house suddenly felt to big and a tad lonely.

As they're all sitting on the couch watching The Little mermaid yet again, they decide maybe it’s finally time to get some pets.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prayer:
> 
> May the road rise up to meet you.  
> May the wind be always at your back.   
> May the sun shine warm upon your face;   
> the rains fall soft upon your fields   
> and until we meet again,   
> may God hold you in the palm of His hand.
> 
>  
> 
> Mary’s wedding dress, something with a flare of 1940′s to it in honor of her fathers. <3


	33. Not A Chapter, Just Art.

Art as always done by the amazing [@yuhimebarbara](https://tmblr.co/mwJJxacpTr_aURKpngOCSAA)


	34. It's Been A Good Life

**16 YEARS LATER:**

“Did you ever think we would see this day coming alpha?” Bucky ask lowly so he didn’t wake the baby in Steve’s arms.

His beautiful blonde alpha looks to him, nothing but softness in his eyes as he gets to hold his grandchild. While not the first one to come along, the little red haired cutie was one that reminded them of someone long ago and it only seemed fitting that once Ellie had grown up and married, she named her first baby after that very person. Little Peggy was such a cutie.

“If you had asked me this before or during the war? No.” Steve offers, giving him a rueful smile.

“And now?” The omega ask, placing himself more firmly against his alpha’s side, scenting his neck while looking down at Peggy sound asleep, feeling safe in Steve’s strong arms.

“Now….it’s a miracle really. To have you, to have so many pups…so many grandkids and god a great grandchild…” Steve trails off because that was very new news, Mary’s oldest was only 15 and just found out she was pregnant, little Autumn was so young and scared, but she had the support of the whole family, because her school was closer to where Steve and Bucky lived, they had offered her a room in their house.

Their daughter was upset at first and even fought with them over it, while she already had a full house, Steve and Bucky didn’t, besides it seemed to ease some of the stress and while yes the family was supportive, it didn’t mean there wasn’t some tension and everything else that went with one so young becoming pregnant. The only sad part in all of it had been the father who wanted nothing to do with his pup and THAT had pissed the mated pair off something bad.

Still….it was nice having her here and she was just hitting the six month mark, and now holding their newest grandchild….yeah life was full and so so good.

“I’m happy….really happy.” Bucky whispers by his ear and Steve can hear and feel the contentedness, hear his happy thoughts on so many grandkids and great grandkids and the alpha just rumbles softly, nuzzling his omega’s scent glands in his neck, making his omega purr softly.                                  

                                      __________________________

They end up getting to spend so many days bonding with their grandkids, all the one on one time was wonderful. Steve makes sure to spoil the pups rotten and Bucky takes them to the beach as much as he can. They love the beach.

By now they have four grandkids, two of them twins just like Thomas and Peter. Mary had been the one to have them though, while Thomas had a pretty little girl pup of his own and Peter a sweet little boy pup of his own, their mates lovely and sweet.

Today Steve takes all the pups to what once was his art center, but is by now a full on art school. He has a special meeting he doesn’t wanna be late for.

                          ________________

His very first art class, all the kids now well and grown with families of their own look to him when he enters the room that is now a dance hall, but was when he first started all this the main art room. Bucky trails up behind him and takes two of the pups as Steve’s old class members kind of just….offer the biggest group hug, making the alpha smile, blush and finally cry bittersweet tears at seeing how happy they are at seeing him.

They offer little speeches, today marked the day this place first opened and what better way to pay honor to it then by giving so many thanks to the one who started it all. The poor alpha is a emotional mess by the end of everyone speaking and finds it hard to speak himself. He never thought in a million years he would ever help so many young ones find a place in this world, but he had, him and Bucky both. And there are sweet speeches for his omega too, making him red faced and teary eyed by the end of it as well.

                                                __________________

They spend the rest of the afternoon at home with their grandpups, the oldest only at age three. They feed them, bath them then let them watch a few cartoons before bed giving them a moment to breath. Autumn was already asleep after a long day at school, so for now, Steve and Bucky curl up with all the grandpups between them and watch UP yet again.

                                           ________________________

A few weeks later with the house all to themselves, they neck for awhile which leads to making out which in turn leads to Steve taking Bucky from behind so slowly and sweetly, it’s a good hour before they both come and finally fall asleep, needing a good nap.

                                          ___________________

“Do you know what it was all those years ago that broke me out of my mind control alpha?” Bucky whispers one night when he can’t sleep, to many nightmares. They never really go away, just spread themselves out to bother him far less than they used to, it was the same for Steve he knew.

His alpha presses his nose into his omegas neck breathing in his scent to calm him down after his own nightmares tonight. Bucky holds him tighter as they find themselves snuggled around each other with the covers pulled up over them, bathing them in darkness.

“It was your scent….it called to me…reminded me who I was even when I didn’t know myself, your my alpha and will always be my alpha and not even them could ever take that away.” Bucky mumbles into the skin on his alpha’s neck, scenting him right back.

“Bucky….my omega…my sweet omega….” Steve trails off claiming Bucky’s lips with his own before mumbling against his lips, “From the moment I smelled you as a young pup I knew you would be mine, my heart just…knew  and i’ve been grateful everyday that I get to have this…have you…with me every step of the way, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect omega.” The alpha finishes before claiming Bucky’s lips once more, a fear tears leaking out of the brunette’s eyes as he kisses back deeply, holding his alpha even tighter to him.

Steve was his, would always be his, his alpha, his everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God what a ride this has been. Been working on this for 5 months and wow the love this story has gotten, just...thank you all so so much, i'm going to miss this fic more then any of my others cause it's been my favorite one.
> 
> If any of you ever wanna send me ask for this story on tumblr go for it <3


End file.
